My Future is You
by rexyu.99
Summary: Minseok hanya murid pindahan dari Amerika dan dia mendapati dirinya tinggal satu rumah dengan hantu. Dan kebetulan sedari kecil bakatnya adalah melihat hantu boyxboy, yaoi, school!au, xiuhan, lumin exo member, rate M
1. Chapter 1 Go Home

Chapter 1 Go Home

Kim Minseok POV *

Aku, Kim Minseok 18 tahun, baru saja menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Apa yang salah? Tidak ada, hanya takdir yang bermasalah. Dari kecil aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku, ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun. Aku lupa kejadiannya, tapi kata ayahku kami mengalami kecelakaan dan ibuku meninggal saat di bawa kerumah sakit. Sedangkan aku, eumm, ayahku tak bercerita banyak, dia hanya bilang aku selamat karena aku saat itu ada di pelukan ibuku.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Aku selalu menerima dan percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan ayahku. Dia adalah salah satu alasan aku bertahan hingga aku sampai sebesar ini, walaupun begitu, aku tak pernah mengingat seperti apa masa kecilku dulu. Aku hanya ingat, aku selalu berpindah - pindah tempat tinggal, karena ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan. Aku selalu mencoba bertanya padanya apa yang ia kaji dan teliti hingga harus selalu berkeliling dunia, namun jawaban selalu sama, suatu saat aku pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Haah, aku kadang kesal setengah mati, tapi aku toh tak bisa membantu apapun untuk pekerjaan ayahku, jadi aku pun tak rugi sebenarnya.

Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda rasanya setelah kepergian ayahku. Aku memang tak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan orang tua di sisiku. Tak apa, aku akan terbiasa nantinya. Namun meski begitu, ada saja hal yang selalu membuatku kesal yaitu adalah saat sehari setelah meninggalnya ayahku, beliau mendatangiku ketika aku tak sengaja tertidur di pusaranya.

Aku tentu saja kaget bukan main. Aku ini hanya seorang anak remaja, sendirian, dan baru saja di tinggal 'pergi' oleh ayahnya, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, hal - hal ganjil muncul pada saat aku tak ingin keganjilan itu terjadi padaku. Aku sulit percaya jika sosok yang mendatangiku itu adalah arwah ayahku sendiri.

Yah, kelebihanku memang agak sedikit aneh untuk orang awam. Aku bisa melihat hantu atau arwah orang yang sudah meninggal. Itu terjadi sejak aku masih kecil, seingatku saat aku masih di sekolah dasar, aku selalu melihat hal - hal aneh terjadi di sekitarku. Tentu saja aku mencoba tak peduli, tapi mereka terus saja mereka bergantian mendatangiku dan menggangguku.

Puncaknya aku sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ayahku karena aku demam tinggi selama satu minggu karena hantu yang mendatangiku terus menerus memintaku memberinya pertolongan dan aku menolak sepanjang waktu. Dan aku berhasil sembuh saat aku kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke luar kota selama dua hari hanya untuk mencari anggota keluarga hantu itu dan menyampaikan wasiatnya.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana reaksi ayahku saat aku pulang kerumah. Dia mengurungku sebulan penuh di dalam rumah dan melarang semua temanku berkunjung. Aku tak membantah dan tak melawan, tapi setiap malam hantu yang mendatangiku semakin banyak. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain menempel pada ayahku kemanapun dia pergi.

Aku tak menginginkan hantu ayahku sendiri mendatangiku, tentu saja. Membuatku semakin tak ingin melepasnya, dan semakin merindukannya. Tapi dengan begitu, aku bisa menghapuskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara ayahku dan aku. Dan dia juga meminta maaf padaku. Aku tak tahu mesti merasakan apa waktu itu, aku sedih sekaligus juga senang karena ternyata ayahku dulu sempat mengira aku ini gila, namun menyadari kesalahannya saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya sesudah ia meninggal, ia berkata bahwa ia meminta maaf padaku dan berkata selama ini ia benar - benar tulus menyayangiku.

Tak lupa dia juga berpesan supaya aku pulang ke Korea, tempat dimana ayahku dilahirkan. Dia mengatakan hal yang aneh padaku, yaitu mengambil sebuah berkas lama yang selalu di simpan di bawah tempat tidur di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Yah, ini mungkin adalah wasiat ayahku yang tak sempat ia katakan sebelum ia meninggal. Ia pun berkata padaku supaya tak memberitahukan soal wasiat itu pada siapapun dan tak mempercayai orang asing dengan mudah, apalagi orang - orang dari perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Aku turuti semua keinginan ayahku, walaupun aku membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat tinggal baru. Tapi demi ayahku, akan kulakukan semuanya. Toh di tempat tinggalku sekarang ini, tak ada yang ku kenal dekat. Jadi aku tak akan merasa kehilangan jika harus pindah tempat lagi.

Aku sudah membereskan semua keperluan kepindahanku dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Seseorang dari perusahaan ayahku, memberi bantuan padaku sebagai kompensasi karena ayahku sudah mengabdi dan berjasa pada perusahaan mereka. Mereka bilang aku hanya tinggal datang ke alamat yang tertera pada map yang tadi mereka berikan. Aku sudah melihatnya dan isinya sungguh membuatku tercengang. Ada surat kepemilikan rumah, surat pindah untuk masuk ke sekolah baru dan beasiswa hingga aku lulus kuliah. Ini tak seburuk yang kukira, aku hanya mempermasalahkan, bagaimana aku akan menyambung hidupku sehari - hari nanti. Ah, sudahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti saja setelah aku sampai ke Korea.

Kim Minseok POV end *

Two Days Later *

Minseok menginjakkan kakinya di Korea untuk pertama kalinya. Dia langsung merasa nyaman begitu sampai disana. Mungkin karena dia memang darahnya berasal dari sana, makanya ia langsung merasa berada di rumah.

Ia keluar dari bandara dan memanggil taksi, tak lupa menunjukkan alamat yang ia tuju pada sang supir. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menikmati pemandangan yang jarang ia dapatkan sewaktu di Amerika.

Ia hanya berharap satu hal, tak akan ada hantu lain yang akan mengikutinya. Lama kelamaan karena lelah, ia pun tertidur di perjalanan.

Satu jam kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah rumah. Tak terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil, lumayan. Ia turun dan mengeluarkan semua barang bawaannya, untung saja tidak banyak. Setelah taksi itu pergi, ia menatap sekali lagi rumah yang akan ia tinggali, sendiri. Ada pekarangan kecil di depan rumah.

Denan pelan ia membuka pintu rumah itu. Ia melongok sebentar melihat ke sekeliling, lalu masuk ke dalam. Sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam rumah, ia tiba - tiba merasa merinding, dan seperti ada angin lembut berhembus melewatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, mencoba tak peduli.

Lalu sesudah dilihat lebih dekat, cat rumah itu sudah agak mengelupas, dinding dan lantainya sangat berdebu. Perabotan yang ada tidak banyak, tapi ternyata rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dirinya seorang diri.

'Bagaimana aku akan membereskan tempat ini?' batin Minseok.

Ia melihat isi dompetnya,

"Ah, aku rasa ini cukup untuk membeli cat baru. Rumah ini harus di tata ulang. Aku akan memulainya dengan membeli peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah, cat baru dan aku juga akan membeli persediaan makanan. Ini masih pagi, dan aku rasa aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga." Minseok bermonolog.

\- Skip Time -

Minseok pulang kerumah dengan membawa berkantong - kantong belanjaan. Setelah ia mengisi perutnya dengan roti isi dan minuman ringan yang ia beli tadi, ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Saat ia akan melepas kausnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya, tapi setelah mengecek kesana kemari, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Ia lalu tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ia sudah berganti memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek. Kemudian pergi kebagian belakang rumah, mencoba melihat gudang. Ia tersenyum sendiri, disana ada berbagai alat pel, sapu, penyedot debu usang, tapi masih bisa di pakai, ember dan bermacam - macam lagi alat kebersihan lain. Semua di bawanya keluar, dan ia tak lupa memakai sarung tangan dan masker.

Kerja bakti di mulai.

Ia memulai dengan membersihkan debu pada tembok dan lantai terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia mengecat ulang dengan warna biru favoritnya. Ia bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri, meskipun cara mengecatnya asal - asalan, tapi hasilnya cukup rapi. Setelah selesai mengecat seluruh bagian dalam rumah, satu persatu ia membuka perabotan yang tertutup kain penutup debu dengan hati - hati, supaya debunya tidak berterbangan dan menempel pada dinding yang baru saja selesai ia cat.

Dengan menggunakan penyedot debu, ia mulai membersihkan debu yang menempel pada sofa, meja, lemari dan juga lantainya. Semua ia bersihkan kemudaian langsung mengepel dan mengelap kaca jendela, bagian sudut meja atau kursi yang tak terjangkau penyedot debu tadi.

5 jam ia berhasil membersihkan bagian dalam rumahnya. Ia bangga dengan hasil karyanya, ia lalu melongok ke dapur, dan melihat sepertinya semua perabot dapur tak terlalu kotor karena disimpan di dalam lemari tertutup. Ia memutuskan hanya akan membersihkan bagian luarnya saja dulu dan membersihkan lemari pendingin yang lama tak terpakai.

Lemari pendinginnya tak ada apapun, jadi setelah membersihkannya, ia menghidupkan lemari pendingin itu dan mengisinya dengan bahan makanan yang ia beli tadi. Lalu setelah selesai ia pergi menggotong kopernya menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati. Dirumah itu ada tiga buah kamar. Satu berada dekat dengan ruang tamu, yang kedua dekat dengan ruang tengah dan yang satu berhadapan dengan kamar kedua. Minseok memilih kamar paling besar yaitu kamar kedua karena kamar itu memiliki kamar mandi sendiri, dan Minseok sangat suka mandi.

Saat pertama masuk kamar itu, anehnya kamar itu sangat bersih, hanya berdebu di lantai, meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan juga bagian depan lemari kayunya saja. Sedangkan tempat tidurnya bersih seperti selalu dibersihkan setiap hari, bahkan seprainya masih tampak seperti baru saja di ganti. Didekat lemari kayu ada jendela yang jika dibuka menghadap langsung ke pekarangan samping rumah.

"Kenapa di bagian kamar ini berbeda sekali suasananya. Bahkan udaranya sangat nyaman." Minseok menghirup udara dalam - dalam.

Kemudian setelah sedikit membereskan kamarnya, ia menata pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri. Saat di kamar mandi, ia memikirkan hal aneh yang terjadi padanya sepanjang hari ini. Ia mencoba mengabaikan itu, namun instingnya mengatakan hal yang lain.

Ia ingat tadi menaruh penyedot debunya di sofa ruang tamu, tapi saat ia ingin menggunakannya untuk membersihkan kamarnya, penyedot debu itu sudah ada di samping pintu kamarnya. Ia yakin tak pernah sekalipun membawa atau meletakkan penyedot debu disana.

Kedua, saat ia tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan tadi, ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi saat ia terbangun, tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Dan yang ketiga, ia selalu merasa ada yang mengawasinya dan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi ia tak melihat siapapun di rumah ini.

Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya merasa kelelahan saja. Sebaiknya aku langsung tidur saja, besok aku harus ke sekolah pagi - pagi."

Minseok bergegas menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan langsung pergi tidur. Saking lelahnya, ia langsung terlelap dan tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain di rumah itu yang memang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

Sosok itu pelan - pelan mendekati Minseok dan duduk di tepi kasur yang ditiduri oleh Minseok. Sosok itu memandang penuh arti pada Minseok, sosok itu tersenyum lembut dan berbisik.

"Selamat datang penghuni baru," sosok itu terkikik geli dan ikut berbaring di samping Minseok.

\- Skip Time -

Minseok terbangun pukul 5 pagi dalam keadaan kaget, saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang meniup telinganya dengan kencang.

Dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, seseorang mengucapkan kata selamat pagi padanya.

"Hai, selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun ya," sosok itu tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Pagi," jawab Minseok tak menatap langsung pada sosok di hadapannya.

Minseok menguap dan berjalan ogah - ogahan menuju kamar mandi.

Sosok itu berhitung sendiri,

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Huaaaa!!!!!" Minseok menjerit sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan sosok tadi hanya terkikik, tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kau! S..si..siapa kau? K..kenapa kau ad..ada di sini, hah?" tunjuk Minseok sedikit bergetar.

"Hai.." sosok itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok.

"Ya ya ya, berhenti melambai padaku, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Minseok bertanya dengan terbata.

"Aku? Aku sudah lama berada di sini, aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku ada di sini," balas sosok itu.

"Tt..tapi, kemarin aku tak melihatmu di sekitar rumah ini," sosok itu menghilang membuat Minseok terkejut.

Lalu tiba - tiba muncul di belakang Minseok, membuatnya terlonjak,

"Kau sangat lucu, pipimu sangat chubby, aku jadi ingat baozi makanan kesukaanku dulu,"

"B..bisakah kau tak menghilang dan muncul tiba - tiba seperti itu? A..ak..aku merasa tak nyaman," Minseok merasa jantungnya ingin copot.

Ini aneh, ia sudah biasa di datangi oleh hantu, tapi kali ini, kenapa ia merasa sedikit kikuk saat berjumpa hantu ini. Harusnya ia tak merasa berdebar saat melihat hantu itu, tapi kenapa...

'Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya karena dia muncul mendadak, aku jadi berdebar seperti ini,' batin Minseok.

"Hei, teman, kau baru pindah kemari? Apa kau sendirian? Di mana keluargamu?"

"Tck, itu bukan urusanmu kan, aku pindah sendiri kemari. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan aku tak mempunyai keluarga lain. Kau puas? Sudahlah berhenti menggangguku, aku harus bersiap kesekolah," Minseok bergegas mengambil seragam sekolah dari kopernya.

Saat ia akan ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, ia menoleh ke sosok hantu tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku ini ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian, bisakah kau di sini saja,"

"Memang kenapa? Kita kan sama - sama pria, yang kita punyai juga sama bentuknya, jadi kenapa aku tak boleh mengikutimu?"

Minseok merona, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memelototkan matanya ke arah hantu tadi,

" Tck, tetap tidak boleh! Awas kalau kau berani masuk!"

Minseok masuk kekamar mandi, namun baru saja membuka kausnya, hantu tadi muncul lagi di belakang Minseok. Refleks Minseok menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kaus yang baru saja di lepasnya.

"Yaaak!! Kau!" Minseok mengambil sikat gigi di sebelahnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala hantu tadi.

Pleettaakk!!!

"Aoouch!!" hantu itu menggosok kepalanya, "Sakit tahu!! Kenapa kau memukulku!" hantu itu protes.

"Yaaak!! Kau ini sudah sembarangan masuk saat ada orang yang mau mandi! Kau ini hantu mesum ya!" Minseok mengomel lalu mereka berdua sama - sama melotot ngeri.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa aku bisa memukulmu?" Minseok.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyentuhku?" hantu itu tak kalah syok, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat.

"Yaak!! Cepat keluar!" hantu itu lalu tanpa menunggu Minseok berteriak lagi langsung menghilang.

Minseok melongo syok, tapi saat sikat gigi yang ia pegang tadi terjatuh, ia baru sadar, ini sudah hampir waktunya berangkat sekolah.

Minseok keluar dari kamarnya, sudah berpakaian lengkap dan tas sekolah tergantung di pundaknya. Minseok melihat hantu itu duduk meja makan dengan kepala menunduk. Saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka sama - sama kikuk dan canggung untuk pertama kalinya.

"K..kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya hantu.

Minseok menggeleng, "Aku mau membuat sarapan dan bekal makan siang dulu."

Setelah 20 menit dalam keheningan, Minseok akhirnya membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau, siapa namamu? Aku, ekhem, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Kim Minseok,"

"Aku tak ingat siapa namaku," hantu itu menunduk, "aku hanya tahu ada seseorang yang pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan Lu. Tapi aku tak ingat siapa nama panjangku."

"Oh," Minseok merasa bersalah, "maaf aku tak tahu."

Lu menggeleng, "Tak apa, kau kan orang baru di sini."

"Eumm, Lu, aku harus ke sekolah, kau tak apa kan sendirian?"

"He'em, pergilah, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri. Aku yang akan menjaga rumah kita," jawab Lu sembari memamerkan senyum bodohnya.

"Eiih, dasar bodoh, sejak kapan ini jadi rumah kita? Ini kan rumahku," Minseok mendengus, "Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau nampak seperti orang bodoh."

"Biar saja aku tampak seperti orang bodoh, toh tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Hanya kau saja yang bisa," Lu lalu tersenyum sambil menyeringai.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan melirik Lu dengan sinis,

"Tck tck tck, kau benar - benar tak tertolong, Lu."

Minseok lalu beranjak dari meja makan dan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat catatan untuk rute bus yang akan di naikinya. 10 menit kemudian bus tujuannya datang. Karena hari masih pagi, banyak siswa atau pelajar lain yang juga akan berangkat sekolah. Ia terpaksa berdiri. Dan tanpa Minseok ketahui, ada seseorang yang diam - diam memperhatikan dirinya semenjak dari ia masuk ke dalam bus tadi. Orang itu berdiri di belakang Minseok sekarang.

Bus berjalan dengan lancar selama perjalanan, namun mendadak bus mengerem lajunya, membuat beberapa penumpang yang berdiri oleng. Ada yang hampir terjatuh, ada yang masih berpegang pada pegangan bus dan ada pula yang di pegangi oleh temannya.

Seperti Minseok sekarang ini, ia tadi hampir saja jatuh terjungkal kedepan, namun sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya menahan jatuhnya Minseok.

Minseok menoleh dan menatap bingung pada sesosok pelajar seusianya yang telah menolongnya. Sesaat mereka sama - sama terpaku, namun kemudian orang tadi tersadar lebih dahulu, dan bangun dari posisi tertahan mereka yang tak lazim.

Mereka berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan masing - masing.

Minseok memperhatikan seragam pelajar itu sama seperti yang di pakainya. Mungkin mereka satu sekolah.

Bus berhenti dan mereka turun bersama.

"Eumm, permisi, terima kasih kau tadi sudah menolongku," Minseok membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Sama - sama," balas pelajar itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kita satu sekolah, dan sepertinya kau murid baru, ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Ah, iya aku baru saja pindah, dan ini hari pertamaku." Minseok tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, kenalkan namaku Yi Xing, teman - temanku biasa memanggilku Lay," Lay mengulurkan tangannya, dan tersenyum ramah, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Kim Minseok," sambil balas menjabat tangan Lay.

"Mari kita masuk sekarang, dan aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang administrasi. Kau pasti belum tahu dimana tempatnya kan?"

Minseok menggeleng.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke sekolah bernama SM High School. Sekolah yang sangat besar dan juga luas menurut Minseok. Dan menurut hasil pencarian yang Minseok ketahui sekolah ini termasuk 5 besar sekolah paling bergengsi dan terfavorit diantara 5 sekolah yang lain. Tak heran untuk Minseok, gedung sekolahnya saja sudah sebagus itu, ditambah fasilitas dan kegiatan ekskulnya, benar - benar sekolah impian. Namun selain dari rasa kekaguman itu, ada sesuatu hal lain yang mengganjal pikirannya. Itu adalah para siswa yang menatap ingin tahu pada dirinya. Membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dengan perhatian itu.

"Lay ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada hal yang aneh?" Minseok bertanya dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tak ada yang aneh, mungkin mereka hanya penasaran denganmu," jawab Lay bijak. Minseok mengangguk.

Sesampainya di ruang administrasi, Lay pamit dan meninggalkan Minseok karena harus masuk ke kelasnya. Minseok berterima kasih sekali lagi dan masuk menemui staf yang berada di sana.

Guru Lee masuk ke kelas 12 - A dengan membawa murid baru di belakangnya, itu Minseok.

"Anak - anak, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Kau, nak, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Semua yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah pintu dengan penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu. Minseok dengan sedikit canggung masuk ke kelas barunya.

"Hai, semuanya, namaku Kim Minseok, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," Minseok membungkukkan badannya.

Kelas hening sesaat, kemudiann bisik - bisik mulai terdengar. Minseok mendengar ada yang berteriak meminta nomor ponselnya, menanyainya tinggal di mana, bahkan ada yang menyuruhnya berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Tapi Minseok hanya diam saja tak menjawab satu pun. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok hantu yang berada di pojok ruangan kelas itu. Namun Minseok berusaha tak menghiraukan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Minseok ssi, silahkan duduk di sebelah siswa yang bernama Baekhyun," ucap Guru Lee, sementara seorang murid yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengacungkan tangannya supaya Minseok tak kebingungan.

"Hai, Minseok, namaku Baekhyun. Aku senang kau bisa duduk sebangku denganku. Lihatlah, mereka semua iri padaku," Baekhyun berbisik dengan girang.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya berdehem untuk menutupi rasa kesalnya karena Baekhyun terus mengoceh tiada hentinya seperti lebah yang berdengung.

Minseok menoleh ke arah pojok ruangan itu lagi, namun sosok hantu tadi telah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu dari Lay.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Minseok lega bukan main. Ia ingin segera pulang kerumah dan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Minseok ssi!!" panggil Baekhyun saat Minseok akan berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa?" Minseok menoleh.

"Kau mau ikut jalan - jalan bersama kami? Kau baru pindah kan, jadi pasti belum sempat berkeliling kota. Kita bersenang - senang, bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Kami?" tanya Minseok.

"Iya kami, aku, kau, Lay, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo," Baekhyun sudah sangat bersemangat.

"Eumm, maaf teman - teman, hari ini aku tidak bisa kemana - mana. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah," tolak Minseok, dan Baekhyun nampak kecewa.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan? Bukankah kita bisa lebih leluasa dan bisa bermain sepuasnya? Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan urusanku sebelum akhir pekan, supaya kita bisa bermain bersama."

Baekhyun yang awalnya kecewa berubah cerah lagi.

"Kau benar, akhir pekan lebih bagus. Jadi kita berkumpul di sini saat akhir pekan ini, oke?" semua yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya, aku duluan ya, bye. Sampai jumpa besok," Minseok segera berlari secepat mungkin pergi dari sekolah itu.

Bukannya apa, dia hanya ingin menghindari sosok hantu yang terus saja mengikutinya. Hantu itu sepertinya perempuan. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena hantu itu terus menunduk dan rambutnya tergerai menutupi bagian wajahnya. Saat ini Minseok sedang merasa tidak dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk di ganggu oleh seorang hantu.

15 menit kemudian, ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera mengambil air minum dan tanpa bersusah payah berganti baju, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya dan mulai tertidur.

"Kasihan sekali, sepertinya ia nampak kelelahan. Aku akan menungguinya saja."

Lu lalu duduk di sebelah Minseok yang tertidur.

Ia mengamati sosok Minseok yang tengah tertidur, sungguh sangat menggemaskan di mata Lu. Kemudian ia berbaring di sebelahnya, dan mengingat kejadian saat di kamar mandi tadi pagi. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar, atau itu menurut yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu hantu tak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup, tapi entahlah.

Lu mengangkat tangannya dan dengan perlahan, ia mencoba menyentuh dahi Minseok dengan jarinya. Dan ia pun takjub, benar - benar bisa tersentuh. Ia mengelus dahi Minseok, kemudian hidung mancung milik Minseok dan pipinya yang halus seperti bayi, Lu tersenyum sendiri mengagumi sosok Minseok di hadapannya.

"Wajahnya nampak seperti bayi malaikat, sangat polos dan indah. Pipinya, ugh, aku gemas sekali," Lu ingin mencubit pipi chubby Minseok namun di urungkannya, takut membuat Minseok terbangun.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada bibir cherry milik Minseok. Bibirnya nampak merah dan menggoda. Lu perlahan mengusap bibir Minseok.

"Kenapa aku merasa penasaran dengan bibir ini? Aku serasa ingin mencicipinya," Lu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan memandang penuh hasrat pada bibir cherry Minseok.

Lalu Minseok berguling dalam tidurnya dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Lu yang kini masih terkejut dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan padanya tanpa sadar. Minseok memeluknya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Lu yang baru saja mengagumi keindahan wajah Minseok, kini ia menatapnya langsung di depan wajahnya, dan jarak mereka sangatlah dekat hingga Lu bisa merasakan nafas Minseok berhembus.

Lu memainkan jemarinya lagi di wajah Minseok. Pandangannya terjatuh kembali pada bibir Minseok.

"Minseok, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Lu dengan berbisik.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Minseok, apa aku boleh menciummu?" namun, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Lu sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Minseok.

Mulanya hanya sekedar menempel, lalu sedikit menjilat bibir Minseok. Sepertinya ia semakin terlena dan ketagihan.

"Minseok, bibirmu terasa manis, aku tak bisa berhenti menciummu. Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?" ucapnya di sela ciumannya.

Ia melumatnya dengan perlahan, lembut dan pasti, membuat Minseok mengerang dalam tidurnya. Lu berhenti sejenak, ia ingin tahu apakah Minseok akan bangun atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya Minseok masih terlelap. Lu tersenyum, ia pun kini mencium Minseok lagi, kali ini sedikit bernafsu. Minseok mengerang lagi dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman dari Lu. Selama beberapa saat mereka berciuman, Lu merasa bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dan tiba - tiba Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. Masih mencerna apa yang sedang ia lakukan, lalu saat sadar ia mendorong Lu dengan keras dan membuat Lu terjatuh dengan indah di lantai.

Gubraak!!

"Ouch!"

"Aaaaa..!!!! Dasar hantu mesum!! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku hah!!"

"Aduh, sakit sekali Minseok! Tenagamu luar biasa, kau makan apa sih?" Lu kesakitan memijat pinggangnya dan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Minseok melempari Lu dengan bantalnya dengan brutal.

"Apa maksudmu diam - diam mencuri ciumanku, hah! Dasar rusa mesum! Pergi saja sana! Awas kalau kau muncul lagi di hadapanku, aku akan menyiksamu!"

Lu merengut dan terpaksa keluar dari kamar Minseok. Namun di luar kamar Minseok, ia malah tersenyum dan mulai menari - nari tak jelas seperti orang gila. "Kau tunggu saja, Minseok, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi di masa laluku, asalkan ada Minseok, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Ia lalu pergi keluar rumah dengan girang.

Namun rasa senangnya itu mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat dua orang pria mencurigakan berdiri di sekitar rumah yang ia tempati bersama Minseok. Ia pun mendekati dua pria itu. Salah satu dari mereka tengah menjawab panggilan telepon dari seseorang

"Putra Tuan Kim sudah menempati rumah yang bos berikan. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri bos, aku mendengar dia berteriak - teriak. Mungkin salah satu teman di sekolah barunya sedang berkunjung. Baiklah, saya mengerti bos. Saya akan kembali sekarang,"

Setelah orang itu menutup teleponnya, ia mengajak temannya pergi dari sana. Lu memperhatikan plat nomor mobilnya. Ia seperti mengenal plat mobil itu, tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya, ia lupa.

"Aku harus mengawasi Minseokku mulai sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan mengekori dan menempelinya seperti lem, sekalipun ia melempariku dengan pisau."

T * B * C

A/N:

Salam kenal para penggemar fanfic xiuhan, masih ada yang minat baca xiuhan? Kalau masih ada mohon reviewnya ya,

Ini author nulisnya ga cuma disini, tapi wattpad juga. Cuma pengen tau view sama reviewnya banyak di mana, kalo banyak di sinj, mjngkin selanjutnya bakal di apdet di sini aja, tapi kalau dua duanya rame, ya di dua tempat okelah,

Ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic pertama, tapi tulisannya masih acak - acakan, mohon maklum ya,

Ini fanfic spontanitas nulisnya, ga pake di filter dulu haha, mianhae..

Salam hangat

bow


	2. Chapter 2 Stalker Ghost

Stalker Ghost

Xi Corp Foundation *

\- Flashback -

Seoul 2004

Presdir Xi tengah mengadakan rapat mingguan beserta para stafnya. Perusahan Xi corp adalah perusahaan yang memproduksi berbagai macam obat - obatan dan bahan kimia lainnya. Seperti untuk makanan, untuk pewarna pakaian dan kertas. Namun di balik itu semua, mereka membiayai sebuah penelitian terlarang tentang percobaan terhadap serum obat yang memungkinkan pemakainya bisa memiliki sesuatu kemampuan untuk menguatkan antibodi mereka secara cepat.

Nama serum itu adalah cph-4. Yang mana jika serum ini di pakaikan tanpa dosis yang tepat dan pemakainya tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan serum itu, ia akan menjadi hilang akal dan yang lebih parah adalah kematian mendadak.

Namun kelebihan lain adalah jika si penerima serum ini bisa menyesuaikan efek sampingnya, maka dia tidak akan mudah terluka dan jikalau ia mengalami kerusakan pada tubuhnya, maka selnya akan beregenerasi secara cepat. Kelebihan lainnya adalah memiliki kemampuan otak yang bisa meningkat beberapa persen tergantung dosis pemakaiannya.

Kenapa penelitian ini di rahasiakan? Karena serum ini harus di uji cobakan pada manusia dan tidak bisa menggunakan hewan percobaan. Jika menggunakan hewan, maka hewan tersebut akan menjadi liar mendadak dan kemudian langsung mati.

Maka dari itu, penelitian ini adalah penelitian ilegal yang sudah pasti dilarang oleh pemerintah. Dan ayah Kim Minseok adalah salah satu dari penemu serum cph-4 ini. Beberapa kali percobaan selalu gagal karena si penerima serum ini kebanyakan tidak kuat menerima efek sampingnya. Semua di uji cobakan pada manusia dari berbagai kalangan umur. Mulai dari bayi hingga orang tua renta.

Ayah Minseok sebenarnya tidaklah setuju dengan percobaan ini, karena sama saja dengan percobaan pembunuhan. Sebab tak ada satupun dari mereka bisa menerima efek samping dari serum itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir dengan meninggal dunia.

Maka dari itu, diam - diam ia membawa hasil penelitiannya ke rumahnya. Di sana ia mencoba menggunakan sedikit bahan lain untuk di tambahkan dalam serum itu, berharap sedikit mengurangi efek samping yang akan di alami oleh si pengguna. Serum itu berbentuk seperti kapsul bening berwarna biru sebesar satu ruas jari. Jika ada anak - anak yang melihat, mereka pasti mengira itu adalah sebuah permen.

Dan mungkin begitulah yang Minseok kira. Suatu hari, ia tak sengaja masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia masih berusia 5 tahun saat itu. Ayah Minseok tengah tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Minseok bermaksud mengendap - ngendap untuk mengagetkan ayahnya, sebelum matanya teralihkan pada benda kecil berwarna biru yang berada di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Karena benda itu di dalam toples bekas permen dan tampilannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, Minseok diam - diam mengambil satu biji dari toples itu. Dan setelah sukses, ia mengendap - ngendap keluar lagi dari ruangan ayahnya dengan senyum terkembang.

Dengan santainya, ia memakan serum yang ia kira permen itu di dalam kamarnya. Awalnya ia merasakan rasa aneh di lidahnya, seperti pahit lalu berubah menjadi asam dan terakhir menjadi sedikit amis namun juga asin.

Ia bertanya - tanya dalam hatinya, permen macam apa yang terasa seperti ini? Tidak manis sama sekali. Ia ingin memuntahkannya, namun yang terjadi malah ia seperti merasa tenggorokannya terbakar. Lalu ia berteriak memanggil ibunya, sementara ia berguling di karpet kamarnya memegangi lehernya. Ibunya panik dan memanggil ayah Minseok. Minseok berteriak merasa kesakitan dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Ia meminta ibunya mengambilkan air dingin untuknya, dan ayahnya memanggil ambulance untuk membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit.

Karena tak sabar menanti ambulance, ibunya memutuskan membawa Minseok sendirian dengan mobil milik mereka. Ayah pun setuju dan menggendong Minseok. Di perjalanan, rupanya tengah terjadi kemacetan di karenakan ada demo. Sedangkan Minseok semakin merintih kesakitan. Ayah Minseok keluar dari mobil bermaksud untuk menggendong sendiri Minseok menuju rumah sakit. Tapi tanpa bisa di cegah, sebuah papan reklame jatuh secara cepat dan keras mengenai mobil mereka, tepat di bagian depan mobil. Ayah Minseok histeris dan berusaha menolong istri dan ayahnya keluar dari sana. Namun warga sekitar yang kebetulan ada di sana menahan ayah Minseok mendekati lokasi kejadian.

Beberapa mobil juga tertimpa papan reklame itu, dan mobil ayah Minseok adalah salah satu korban yang mengalami kerusakan paling parah. Ayah Minseok berteriak - teriak memanggil istri dan anaknya yang masih terjebak di dalam mobil. Ayah Minseok melihat keduanya sudah bersimbah darah dan Minseok berada di pelukkan ibunya merintih kesakitan memanggil ayahnya yang berada di luar.

10 menit kemudian ambulans, polisi dan satuan penyelamat korban bencana berdatangan. Mereka mulai mengevakuasi satu persatu korban. Dan tingkat kesulitannya adalah mengangkat papan reklame yang besar dan berat hingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Saat semua sudah selesai di evakuasi, Minseok dan ibunya segera di larikan ke rumah sakit. Nyawa ibu Minseok tidak tertolong karena kehabisan banyak darah dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang sangat parah. Ayah Minseok menangis keras saat mengetahui istrinya meninggal dunia. Sedangkan Minseok?

Ia tengah di bawa ke ruang operasi di IGD, dan para dokter di sana tercengang mendapati luka yang di alami Minseok telah sembuh dengan sendirinya dan beregenerasi secara cepat. Ini adalah hal mustahil yang di alami dunia kedokteran, dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka yang berada di ruang operasi kemudian batal melakukan operasi pada Minseok. Saat dokter yang akan mengoperasi keluar dari sana, ia segera mencari ayah Minseok.

"Anda ayah dari Kim Minseok?" tanya dokter, ayah Minseok mengangguk.

"Eumm begini, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda mengenai putra anda, apa anda tidak keberatan?"

"Silahkan," jawab ayah Minseok, ia terus menunduk mempersiapkan diri menerima hal yang paling buruk dari diagnosis dokter di hadapannya.

"Apa anak anda pernah menerima suatu pengobatan secara khusus saat ia masih bayi? Misal vaksin atau imunisasi yang tidak biasa?" tanya dokter penuh selidik.

Ayah Minseok menatap bingung pada dokter di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng merasa tidak pernah memberi Minseok vaksin atau imunisasi yang tidak biasa sewaktu masih bayi.

"Memang, apa yang terjadi dokter? Tolong jelaskan, saya ini juga seorang dokter jadi saya rasa, saya bisa memahami apa yang di katakan oleh anda," pinta ayah Minseok merasa penasaran.

Dokter itu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ayah Minseok adalah seorang dokter. Lalu dokter itu berdehem,

"Begini Tuan Kim, putra anda sama sekali tidak mengalami luka serius di tubuhnya, bahkan bagian organ dalam semua nampak baik - baik saja. Yang membuat saya heran adalah, ketika saya ingin mengoperasi putra anda, saya melihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri luka di bagian dada putra anda, sembuh dengan sendirinya dan beregenerasi secara cepat. Saya sempat kaget, karena baru pertama kali ini saya melihat proses regenerasi sel secepat itu dan hasilnya sangat bersih, seperti tak pernah ada luka yang tergores di sana."

Selama dokter itu berbicara, ayah Minseok terlihat terkejut dan kikuk dengan sendirinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ayah Minseok yakin itu adalah reaksi yang di hasilkan serum yang selama ini ditelitinya. Namun ia masih bertanya - tanya bagaimana bisa putranya mengalami reaksi seperti itu, bahkan ia saja tak pernah sekalipun mengetesnya pada putranya sendiri.

Ia harus melihat putranya sekarang juga, maka tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari dokter di hadapannya, ia permisi pergi dari sana dan secepat kilat mengecek kondisi putranya yang sekarang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

Sesaat ia memasukki kamar putranya, ia hanya berdiri mematung di ambang pintu memandang putranya yang masih terbaring pingsan karena efek obat biusnya. Perlahan ia dekati putranya, begitu polos dan murni, namun dalam tubuhnya ternyata mampu menerima sebuah reaksi tak terduga dari bahan penelitiannya sendiri.

Ayah Minseok kini mulai menangis, menangis keras meluapkan perasaannya yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Dalam hati ayah Minseok tengah berkecamuk saat ini. Istrinya baru saja meninggalkan dirinya berdua bersama dengan putranya. Namun di balik musibah itu, ia mengalami suatu keberhasilan yang gemilang. Keberhasilan yang selama 15 tahun ia nantikan semenjak menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Selang dua hari, setelah pemakaman istrinya, ia membawa pulang putranya kerumahnya. Minseok kecil bertanya - tanya pada ayahnya kenapa rumahnya tampak berantakan dan berkardus - kardus buku tetumpuk di segala penjuru rumahnya. Ayah Minseok berkata bahwa mereka akan pindah rumah besok. Minseok yang terkejut langsung menangis. Ia tidak mau pindah karena ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan teman - temannya lagi. Dan ia pasti akan merasa kesepian, Minseok merajuk dan tidak mau makan seharian. Ayahnya bingung bagaimana membujuk Minseok agar mau pindah. Selagi ia berpikir, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Junghoon! Kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi cepat selamatkan putramu dan penelitianmu, bawa mereka pergi sejauh yang kamu bisa. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan barang terlarang itu sampai ke tangan orang - orang jahat seperti mereka. Mereka sedang menuju ketempatmu sekarang, bersembunyilah!" ucap teman ayah Minseok di seberang dengan panik.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak usah pedulikan aku, aku.."

Tuut..tut..tuut..

Panggilan terputus mendadak, dengan sigap ia mencari Minseok dan mencoba menggendongnya meskipun Minseok meronta - ronta dalam gendongannya.

Setelah itu ia mengambil tas yang semalam ia bereskan sendiri dengan barang bawaan seperlunya. Minseok terus meronta minta pulang ke rumahnya dan saat masuk ke mobil ayahnya, Minseok tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas ayahnya. Untung isi tasnya tak berhamburan kemana - mana. Tapi Minseok melihat permen berwarna biru itu lagi, seketika dia langsung diam. Dan berkata pada ayahnya, jika ia ingin makan permen itu lagi, ayahnya bingung, permen yang mana.

Lalu dilihatnya toples permen itu, sekarang ia paham kenapa Minseok bisa memakan kapsul serum miliknya, Minseok mengira itu sebagai permen. Ayah Minseok mendadak punya ide.

"Minseok, kau ingin permen ini kan?" Minseok mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ikut ayah pergi mau kan? Ayah janji sesampainya di sana akan menghadiahkan permen ini padamu, semuanya."

Minseok berbinar, "Benarkah ayah? Ayah tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Minseokkie, ayah kan tidak pernah mengingkari janji ayah padamu kan?" bujuk ayah.

Minseok nampak berpikir sejenak dengan menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Baiklah, tapi ayah sudah berjanji padaku loh, jangan bohong ya,"

Ayah Minseok mengusap kepala putranya dengan sayang lalu tersenyum. Lalu tanpa berlama - lama lagi, ia segera kabur dari rumahnya. Anak buah Presdir Xi sebenarnya berpapasan dengan ayah Minseok, namun mereka tak menyadarinya. Karena ayah Minseok menggunakan masker dan kaca mobil yang mereka pakai tidak tembus pandang. Dan mereka pun aman sampai di bandara terdekat. Mereka kabur menuju Amerika, negara besar yang luas dan penduduknya lumayan banyak. Setidaknya saat mereka bersembunyi di sana ia akan punya waktu untuk mencari tempat persembunyian lain jika mereka ketahuan. Cukup sulit melacak seorang pendatang baru di negara asing, mengingat di sana sangat banyak imigran ilegal yang berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru dunia dengan identitas palsu. Salah satunya termasuk ayah Minseok dan Minseok sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu mereka menggunakan nama lain.

\- Flashback off -

Sejak saat itu, Minseok dan ayahnya terus berpindah tempat, dari negara satu ke negara yang lain. Supaya para penjahat yang mengincar serumnya tak akan pernah berhasil menemukannya. Karena setiap satu bulan sekali, Minseok akan memakan permen itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terkandung dari permen itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa ketagihan memakan permen itu, meskipun harus menunggu sebulan yang akan datang untuk memakannya. Minseok juga tak tahu kenapa ayahnya mengijinkannya memakan permen itu. Dan alasan apa dibalik kepindahannya di berbagai belahan di penjuru dunia. Minseok masih belum memahami semuanya.

Ia tak pernah ingat apa yang terjadi semasa kecilnya. Bahkan bagaimana wajah ibunya ia sudah lupa. Kapan ulang tahunnya, dan dari mana ia berasal. Karena terlalu sering berpindah tempat pula, ia tak pernah mau menerima pertemanan dengan siapapun. Percuma menurutnya jika pada akhirnya hanya harus berpisah lagi. Ia menjadi seorang remaja yang dingin dan ketus. Namun sopan santun selalu dijaganya, itu adalah pesan terakhir dari ayahnya yang selalu dia ingat.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, efek dari serum yang selalu di makannya itu membuatnya semakin memiliki keanehan. Seperti contohnya ia bisa melihat hantu, dan terkadang ia seperti bisa mendengar apa yang di pikirkan orang lain. Tapi Minseok selalu menutup 'pendengaran'nya yang satu itu. Karena ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia bahkan tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh orang lain dalam tubuh mereka. Itu benar - benar aneh menurut Minseok. Ia selalu mencoba bersikap seperti orang normal lainnya. Namun yang terjadi, ia malah menutup sebagian dari memorinya sendiri dalam otaknya tanpa ia sadari. Itulah mengapa ia tak pernah mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ia kecil dan mengapa ayahnya selalu menyuruhnya memakan serum itu.

\- Seoul 2017 -

Besok adalah akhir pekan, Minseok sudah berjanji pada teman - temannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hari ini sepulang sekolah ia memutuskan membereskan bagian belakang dan samping rumahnya. Karena ia disana sudah hampir satu minggu, rumah itu sudah nampak bersih dan rapi sedikit demi sedikit. Minseok bukanlah anak yang malas, ia malah anak yang kelewat rajin dan disiplin. Semua hal harus terlihat sempurna dan tertata rapi. Membuat teman hantunya merasa bosan dan jengah dengan hobi Minseok yang suka bersih - bersih rumah.

Tapi, diam - diam Lu mengagumi kerja keras dan perjuangan Minseok untuk membuat rumahnya terlihat bersih dan nyaman untuk di tinggali. Ia juga sangat memuja Minseok saat tanpa sengaja ia tiba - tiba muncul di belakang Minseok tanpa diketahui Minseok.

Waktu itu Minseok baru saja pulang dari berolahraga pagi di taman sekitar komplek perumahan. Karena gerah dan panas, Minseok membuka kausnya dan mengipasi dirinya dengan kaus bekas di pakainya tadi. Lu mendadak muncul di belakang Minseok berniat mengagetkan Minseok dan yang terjadi adalah dia terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lu seakan berliur melihat bagian belakang tubuh Minseok yang terlihat sangat...aawwrrr.

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Minseok yang tengah mengelap keringat di badannya. Lu sedari tadi hanya melongo terpesona dan hampir saja air liur menetes dari mulutnya jika ia tidak menyadari Minseok akan berbalik. Lu gelagapan dan membuat dirinya menghilang. Entah kenapa ia seperti takut ketahuan tengah memandangi badan Minseok yang setengah telanjang. Ia tentu saja masih ingin menikmati pemandangan indah lainnya.

Sedangkan Minseok, ia memang merasa seperti sedang di awasi, namun ia tak mendapati siapapun di sekitarnya. Minseok mulai berpikir apa ia terlalu keras pada hantu itu, sehingga ia tak muncul lagi. Tapi sedetik berikutnya ia menghedikkan bahunya, tak mau berpikir terlalu keras. Toh ada atau tidak hantu itu dirumahnya, ia sudah biasa sendirian.

Hari masih sore saat Minseok selesai membereskan rumah bagian belakang dan samping. Minseok beristirahat sejenak dengan membuat roti isi dan jus buah dingin. Minseok memandangi sekeliling rumahnya dengan lebih teliti lagi. Lalu ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hantu di balik pilar atap rumahnya. Minseok tahu itu hantu Lu, tapi ia tetap tak peduli. Selesai makan Minseok pergi ke bagian depan rumahnya. Ia kemudian tersadar, ia lupa tak mengecat bagian depan rumahnya. Segera di ambilnya sisa cat kemarin, lalu mulai mengecat lagi. Hari sudah mulai petang saat ia selesai mengecat. Tak di sangka seseorang lewat di depan rumahnya, dan memanggil dirinya.

"Minseok!"

Minseok kebingungan dan menoleh kesana kemari. Lalu dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah melambai padanya. Minseok heran, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sampai di sini?

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini ya? Wuaa.. kenapa kau tak bilang? Kita ternyata bertetangga. Rumahku ada di blok sebelah. Tapi, ngomong - ngomong, kok kau berani sih tinggal di rumah ini. Bukannya rumah ini berhantu?"

Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh kesana kemari dan Minseok belum menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang di ajukan Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau mau mampir? Kau dari mana?" Minseok mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Aa..ah tidak usah, aku akan mampir lain kali saja bersama yang lain. Sekarang ini aku harus pulang karena sudah hampir gelap," Baekhyun mengelus lehernya yang kini merasa merinding, "Jangan lupa dengan janji kita besok, ya, aku akan menunggumu. Aku pergi."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi dari sana.

Tentu saja Baekhyun merasa merinding, Minseok melihat Lu tadi berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, dan memandangnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dan untungnya hanya Minseok yang bisa melihat Lu, coba saja jika Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Lu sekarang ini, Minseok yakin Baekhyun akan langsung lari ketakutan.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala melihat ekspresi Lu yang kini menatapnya penuh perhitungan. Tapi Minseok malah tak peduli dan memilih membereskan peralatan mengecatnya, tentu saja sedikit membersihkan halaman depan juga.

Setelah selesai semuanya, Minseok pergi mandi. Dan di dalam kamar Minseok, Lu tengah mondar mandir dengan gelisah.

Ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ia merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun tadi.

"Siapa teman Minseok tadi, ya? Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali, apa jangan - jangan dia pacar Minseokkie ku? Ah..ah..tidak tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi."

Lu menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali, seakan tak ingin hal yang di bayangkannya itu benar - benar nyata.

"Eh, tapi kan Minseok baru saja pindah, jadi mana mungkin dia langsung punya pacar, haha, aku pasti terlalu berpikiran negatif," ia meringis sendiri seperti orang gila. Dan, masih terus mondar mandir.

"Aha! Tadi aku dengar mereka akan pergi jalan - jalan saat akhir pekan besok. Aku harus mengikuti Minseok. Demi Minseok!"

Minseok telah selesai mandi, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandinya, masih mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Begitu membuka pintunya, Minseok terkejut melihat Lu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Omoya!! L..Lu, k..kau mengejutkanku, menyingkirlah, aku kedinginan dan ingin mengambil kausku."

Tapi si Rusa tetap tak menyingkir dan malah memandang lapar pada tubuh Minseok. Lu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Yaak!! Jika kau berani berpikiran yang aneh - aneh padaku, aku tak akan segan - segan menghajarmu." Minseok menoyor dahi Lu dengan keras dan membuat Lu terhuyung mundur ke belakang nyaris jatuh.

"Aaaa...waeee?? Aku tak berpikiran macam - macam padamu, setidaknya tadi tidak," Lu menyeringai bodoh.

Minseok menoleh sambil melotot pada Lu,

"Yaaak!! Itu berarti kau sekarang sedang memikirkan hal - hal yang aneh tentangku ya!"

Si rusa masih dengan seringai bodohnya. Minseok dengan pose melotot imutnya, tapi tentu saja itu menurut otak kotor si Rusa.

Selama beberapa saat mereka masih saling berlomba melotot. Namun tiba - tiba suara berkelontang dari arah dapur mengagetkan mereka berdua. Minseok menyambar kausnya dan bergegas menuju pintu. Tapi Lu menarik pergelangan Minseok.

"Ada ap...Lu!"

Lu memeluk Minseok dengan erat. Lu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Minseok, membuat Minseok gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Minseok mencoba melepas tangan Lu di pinggangnya.

"Kau ini!"

Lu hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi Minseok yang wajahnya nampak merona hebat.

"Sst..diamlah Minseok," ucap Lu berbisik tepat di wajah Minseok, membuatnya langsung terdiam, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Ini sangat aneh.

"Jika kau terus bergerak seperti tadi kau akan menyenggol 'sesuatu'ku, kau tau,"

Minseok hanya diam menatap kesal pada Lu, perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang, antara kesal, marah dan malu.

"Kau sangat menarik saat merona seperti ini, Minseok-ah," Minseok makin membelalakkan matanya.

"Yaaak! Kau!"

Dugh!!

"Auuw,"

Lu membungkuk mengusap dahinya yang dipukul oleh Minseok dengan dahi Minseok sendiri. Pelukan Lu pun terlepas dan Minseok bergegas memakai kausnya lalu keluar dari kamar, lupa dengan handuknya yang masih menempel di pinggangnya.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia mengusap dadanya sendiri yang sedari tadi terus berdebar tak terkontrol.

"Haaah, ingatlah Minseok, dia itu hantu, kau tak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada seorang hantu," lalu menepuk - nepuk dadanya lagi sekarang sepanjang jalan menuju dapur.

Tak jauh dari sana Lu mengintip segala hal yang Minseok lakukan barusan. Ia terkikik, rencana awalnya telah berhasil.

Minseok melihat beberapa panci jatuh dari gantungan. Rupanya pakunya terlepas satu. Minseok memungutinya dan bermaksud memperbaikinya besok saja. Saat membungkuk di lantai..

"Aaaa!!" Minseok terjengkang kebelakang saking terkejutnya, ia melihat sosok hantu tengah berjongkok di bawah meja makan.

Secepat kilat ia pergi dari sana, langsung menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Bergegas ia mengganti handuknya dengan celana pendek dan bergulung di bawah selimut, gemetar ketakutan.

Walaupun Mineok sering menjumpai hantu, tapi ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang kadang mempunyai rasa takut. Dan kali ini entah kenapa tiba - tiba rasa takut itu melandanya. Seperti akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya tak tahu kapan. Minseok berusaha mendekap bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat - rapat.

Tanpa Minseok ketahui, Lu tengah berdiri menghadapi sosok hantu yang mengikuti Minseok. Lu tahu jika hantu itu sedari beberapa hari yang lalu mencoba memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapan Minseok.

Dan karena Lu sudah berjanji akan melindungi Minseok dari apapun, maka dia harus benar - benar melakukannya sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Dengan mata penuh amarah, Lu menatap tajam hantu pelajar SMA itu. Mereka saling tatap tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang mereka coba komunikasikan.

Esoknya Minseok terbangun dengan memeluk Lu lagi. Ia heran, bagaiman bisa ia selalu tidak sadar jika sepanjang malam selalu tidur satu ranjang dengan hantu. Ia kadang merasa kesal, namun dalam hatinya tentu saja senang. Serasa memiliki seorang teman. Ia pun bangkit dan segera mandi. Hari ini ia ada janji akan berakhir pekan bersama kawan - kawan barunya. Setelah mematut diri, ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya, Lu sudah tidak ada disana. Minseok ingin ke dapur namun teringat kejadian semalam, ia lalu batal membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Ia hanya mengambil susu kotak di lemari pendingin dan apel untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia berpikir akan membeli makan siang diluar saja nanti, kalau perlu sekalian untuk makan malam. Minseok masih merasa trauma.

Setelah mengunci pintunya dan pergi keluar, Minseok menoleh lagi kebelakang. Ia merasa sedang di awasi oleh seseorang, tapi nihil, tak ada siapapun. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan pekanya pada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Tapi di sepanjang jalan, ia tanpa sengaja selalu berpapasan dengan mereka. Membuatnya nampak terlihat aneh karena ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, seperti takut dengan sekitarnya.

Minseok paham betul apa yang dipikirkan orang - orang tentangnya. Dan inilah sebabnya ia terkadang tak mau pergi keluar atau kemanapun tanpa ayahnya. Karena sesuatu hal yang dilihatnya itulah, ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan tak pernah mau bergaul.

Ia kini hanya berharap, nanti dia bisa sepenuhnya menikmati kesenangan di akhir pekan seperti remaja normal lainnya. Semoga saja.

Tak jauh di belakang Minseok, beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti kemana perginya Minseok. Supaya tak ada yang curiga, para penguntit itu menaiki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam pula. Dan hal ini tak luput dari pengawasan seorang Lu.

"Sudah kubilang Minseok, aku akan terus mengekori dan menempelimu sampai kau merasa bosan padaku. Aku sekarang mulai penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan semasa hidup ini, hingga kau selalu di ikuti penguntit. Tak hanya manusia, tapi juga, hantu," Lu terkekeh mengingat dirinya sendiri dan hantu yang terakhir kali muncul di dapur rumah. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Sebelum aku mengungkap siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tak akan berhenti. Aku sudah masuk terlalu jauh kedalam lubang hatimu Minseok. Aku pun berharap, aku bisa mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin hidup kembali. Supaya aku bisa melindungimu setiap saat dan benar - benar menjadi bagian yang berarti dalam hidupmu Minseok. Minseok, aku rasa, aku mencintaimu."

T * B * C

A/n :

Selesailah sudah chapter ini. Ada yang masih nungguin? Kalo ga ada ya sudahlah ga papa. O iya, maaf kalo chap ini pendek ya, author lagi banyak PR, hehe, jadi nulisnya asal kebut. Tapi mudah mudahan ga ngebosenin ya,

Di sini nama ayahnya Minseok itu Kim Jung Hoon, tahu kan, nama barunya oppa Yesung, dia udah ganti nama bukan Kim Jong Woon lagi sekarang, tapi ya udahlah abaikan, author makin ngelantur, udah pada tahu semua kali ya, wkwk.

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan nyempetin diri buat review,

Makasih banyak loh, saranghae all..

*bow


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy Deer

Jealousy Deer

At SM High School

Kim Minseok POV *

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga. Kenapa belum ada yang datang? Apa aku terlalu pagi datang kemari? Kulihat arlojiku, sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih 15 menit, apa yang lain sedang terjebak macet? Tapi mana mungkin, ini kan akhir pekan, ah sudahlah. Dari pada aku bosan, lebih baik aku ke kafe seberang saja, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka sudah ada di sana.

Aku menyeberang jalan dan melihat ada kafe kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Semenjak awal aku masuk sekolah itu, aku sudah ingin sekali mampir ke kafe ini, baru sekarang bisa kesampaian. Aku masuk ke dalam kafe itu, di dalam ternyata sangat nyaman, lalu aku memesan kopi favoritku di konter. Saat aku ingin mencari tempat duduk selagi menunggu, seseorang dari arah pojok ruangan itu memanggilku.

"Minseok! Sini! Cepatlah!" rupanya Baekhyun sudah ada di sana bersama Jongdae.

Aku mulai berpikir, untung saja aku tak menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku bergidik seandainya aku ada disana mungkin orang akan menganggapku seperti orang gila yang tersesat. Tapi aku kesal pada mereka, kenapa tidak sejak dari awal saja meminta berkumpul di sini. Tck.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari kemarin kalau kita berkumpul di sini? Untung ku tak menunggui kalian di gerbang sekolah tadi, huh," aku mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Maafkan aku, Minseok, kami lupa memberitahumu, aku berpikir akan memberitahumu lewat ponsel, tapi aku lupa kalau kau tidak punya ponsel, hehe," Baekhyun meringis.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas huh, ingin sekali aku melempari muka konyolnya itu dengan sedotan di hadapanku.

Kopiku sudah jadi dan aku ke konter untuk mengambilnya, namun tunggu, ada apa di belakangku, ya? Aku sedari tadi memang merasa merinding terus menerus, tapi selain hantu di sepanjang jalan yang berpapasan denganku tadi kurasa tidak ada yang sesuram ini. Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang dan..

"Lu?" aku ternganga dan tak habis pikir

"Kenapa dia kurang kerjaan sekali mengikutiku sampai kemari sih?"

Aku kembali menuju meja dimana teman - temanku duduk tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang - senang jika si hantu mesum itu mengikutiku kesana kemari. Aku pura - pura tak melihatnya saja lah.

"Minseok, kenapa hari ini kau tidak sekalian membeli ponsel saja untukmu. Dengan begitu, kita lebih mudah saling berkomunikasi, kan?" bujuk Jongdae.

Setelah aku pikir - pikir, ide itu boleh juga.

"Baiklah, kalian temani aku beli ponsel. Lalu kita masih menunggu siapa lagi?"

"Aku menunggu Yixing, tapi dia lama sekali. Katanya dia akan mengajak temannya juga," terang Baekhyun.

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari melirik sekilas ke arah Lu yang kini berdiri di belakang Baekhyun menatapku tajam. Aku bergidik.

"Kau kenapa Min? Kau kedinginan? Sedari tadi bergidik melulu," tanya Jongdae ingin tahu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kafe ini."

"Nah kan!" aku dan Jongdae terlonjak.

"Baek berhenti berteriak selantang itu di telingaku! Kau ini mau merusak pendengaran orang lain apa!" omel Jongdae.

"Ada apa memang?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah Lu, Baekhyun berpindah tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Jadi Minseok, aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasiku dan aku juga selalu merasa ada yang mengikutiku," Baekhyun bercerita dengan serius, Minseok menggosok tengkuknya gugup sementara Jongdae mendengus.

"Baek, jangan lagi, kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama pada setiap orang," tegur Jongdae.

"Aku tidak pernah begitu, aku hanya bercerita padamu dan Minseok saja," sergah Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Yixing di depan rumahku? Aku juga dengar kau mengatakan hal yang sama padanya," cibir Jongdae.

"Ayolah, dia kan juga teman dekat kita, tak ada salahnya kan?" Baekhyun masih mencoba membela diri.

Aku memandang mereka kikuk, aku tahu apa yang sedang di alami Baekhyun memang benar adanya. Dan ini pasti akulah penyebabnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka?

"Yixing! Disini!"

"Ugrh, Baek, kau berteriak tepat di telingaku!" aku mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun sembari menggosok telingaku.

"Tuh, kan, dia memang tak pernah berubah. Baru saja aku diam, dia sudah begitu lagi, tck," Jongdae menggeleng kearahku sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang hanya meringis melihat kami berdua kesal.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu dan kulihat Yixing bersama orang lain bersamanya. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul, mari kita pergi saja sekarang," Baekhyun yang paling bersemangat di antara kami semua.

"O, iya Minseok, kau pasti belum kenal teman Yixing kan, kenalkan namanya Sehun. Sehun ini Kim Minseok, dia teman baru kita," Baekhyun memperkenalkan kami.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, aku membalasnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana aku tidak gugup jika Sehun terus menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu dan 'seseorang' di belakangku terus saja mengomel melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Ehem, Sehun ssi, bisakah kau melepas tanganku?" ucapku kikuk, sepertinya aku membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun seperti sedang menyelami diriku lewat jabatan tangannya dan itu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman.

"Yaak! Sehun! Berhenti memandang Minseok dengan tatapan itu. Kau membuatnya tak nyaman," Yixing menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Ah, iya, aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita naik mobil saja. Aku dan Yixing membawa kendaraan kami sendiri," Sehun mengusulkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik mobil bersama Yixing saja. Jongdae kau bersama Sehun dan Minseok ya," Baekhyun kegirangan dan mulai bergelayut manja pada Yixing.

'Apa mereka berdua pacaran?' batinku.

"Eits, tidak boleh! Dilarang berduaan! Aku akan ikut kalian berdua, Sehun kau bersama Minseok saja ya," Jongdae lantas berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sudah terlebih dahulu naik ke mobil.

Dan aku? Masih dengan suasana canggung berdiri menatap mereka semua. Lalu Sehun segera menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya. Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, heh, apa - apaan ini, aku kan bukan perempuan. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, tapi aku tetap diam saja. Sepertinya Sehun juga merasakan kecanggungan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan.

"Baozi, kalau kau berani macam - macam dengannya, aku tak akan tinggal diam," Lu berbisik padaku. Dia tiba - tiba saja sudah duduk di kursi belakang, membuatku hampir saja terlonjak kaget.

Aku berdehem," Sehun ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko ponsel? Aku ingin membeli sebuah ponsel sebelum kita bertemu dengan yang lain."

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebaiknya tak usah memanggilku dengan embel - embel ssi, oke? Panggil aku Sehun saja, kita kan teman." Sehun tersenyum padaku, lagi.

Aku merasa pernah melihat seseorang dengan senyum seperti itu juga. Tapi kapan? Di mana? Dan siapa? Urrgh, aku mulai membenci ingatanku sendiri. Aku memukul dahiku sendiri, merasa bodoh.

"Hei, hentikan memukuli dahimu, kau bisa jadi bodoh betulan nanti," Sehun menggenggam tanganku, aku melongo.

"Aku, ehem, hanya, eumm, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau memukuli dahimu seperti tadi? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya padaku.

Dia jadi canggung, dan aku malah makin merasa tak nyaman.

"Eh, eoh, tidak, aku memang melupakan sesuatu, tapi aku yakin nanti aku kan mengingatnya lagi," ucapku sambil tersenyum, "Ayo kita jalan sekarang."

"Eh, iya, aku, maaf, malah lupa," Sehun juga gugup.

Aku terkikik sendiri, sebegitu terpesonanyakah dia padaku, hingga sedari tadi lupa menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Minseok! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu!" aku langsung diam begitu mendengar 'seseorang' di kursi belakang menegurku.

Kuperhatikan Sehun sering mencuri pandang ke arahku sembari menyetir. Aku tentu saja pura - pura tidak tahu. Dan ini menjadi semakin menjengkelkan dengan omelan Lu dari kursi belakang.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada hantu ini, dia terus saja menggerutu tak jelas. Lagipula, salah sendiri dia mengikutiku, aku tak pernah meminta dia untuk menemaniku,' batinku ikut kesal.

"Kau kenapa Minseok? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau selalu menghela nafas kesal. Apa kau tak suka pergi bersamaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit sakit kepala karena ada seseorang yang terus mengomel," jawabku asal sambil memijat kepalaku.

Sehun mendadak menepi dan mengerem laju mobilnya.

"Kau sakit? Lalu kenapa kau malah ikut jalan - jalan dengan yang lain?"

Aku kaget melihat reaksi Sehun yang berlebihan.

"Aa..aku tak apa - apa kok, sungguh. Aku hanya.."

"Lebih baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Yang lain biar aku saja yang menghubungi mereka. Aku yakin mereka tak akan keberatan. Di mana rumahmu?" Sehun mengirim sms pada yang lain dan memutar mobilnya menuju ke arah lain.

"Sehun, aku tak apa, kau tak perlu begitu. Aku ingin jalan - jalan juga bersama yang lain. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea, jadi aku mau berkeliling,"

"Tapi wajahmu tampak pucat. Coba kulihat dahimu,"

Sehun memeriksa dahiku, ya tuhan wajahku memerah sekarang, jarak Sehun terlalu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kau demam, lihat, pipimu bahkan memerah, kita pulang saja. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan - jalan lain kali saja jika kau sudah sembuh."

Aku mengangguk dalam diam, apa aku sedang salah tingkah sekarang ini? Dan benarkah pipiku memerah? Oh, tidak ini sungguh memalukan.

"Jadi, Minseok, dimana rumahmu?"

Aku menggumamkan alamat rumahku dan Sehun bergegas mengantarku pulang.

Kim Minseok POV end *

Lu terus saja mengomel dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Tatapannya selalu menusuk pada Sehun dan dia selalu meluncurkan sumpah serapah saat tangan Sehun menyentuh setiap anggota tubuh Minseok yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Dia merasa frustasi dan ingin sekali melempari Sehun yang selalu menatap Minseok penuh pemujaan. Sehun pasti menyukai Minseok, Lu sangat yakin akan hal itu.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai ke rumah Minseok. Sehun heran dengan rumah yang Minseok tinggali. Setahu Sehun, rumah ini dulu sangat terbengkalai, dan beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat tahu rumah ini direnovasi sedikit. Tapi tak menyangka sekarang menjadi sangat bagus dan rapi.

"Minseok, ini rumahmu? Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini? Aku tak pernah mengira rumah kuno ini akan menjadi sebagus ini setelah di renovasi," Sehun melihat - lihat bagian rumah Minseok.

"Kau sering lewat sini?" tanya Minseok. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku sering main kerumah Baekhyun bersama yang lain, jadi aku cukup tahu daerah sini," jelas Sehun. Minseok mengangguk - angguk.

"Baiklah Sehun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan yang lain karena harus membatalkan acara kita," Minseok menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah, tak apa, mereka pasti paham dan memakluminya," hibur Sehun,

"Kau yakin tak ingin kutemani? Kau sendirian kan?"

Minseok menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Sehun pamit akan pergi sebelum..

Brughh!!

"Minseok?!" Sehun menangkap tubuh Minseok yang mendadak jatuh pingsan.

Sehun menggendong Minseok masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia langsung mencari kompres dan beberapa obat - obatan dalam kotak p3k di mobilnya. Ia segera mengompres Minseok dan menyuapi Minseok obat. Sehun pun segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Minseok. Di belakang mereka berdua, Lu pun tak kalah panik. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena tak bisa menolong Minseok di saat terjadi hal genting seperti ini. Lu mengerang frustasi dan terus mondar mandir di sebelah tempat tidur Minseok.

Seseorang memencet bel pintu, dan Sehun bergegas menjemput.

5 menit kemudian, dokter mengatakan Minseok kelelahan dan dia kekurangan protein. Setelah di beri resep oleh dokter, Sehun mengantarkan dokter ke pintu. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

'Bagaimana Minseok bisa sakit sampai seperti ini? Apa karena ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, dia jadi merasa tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri?' batin Sehun.

Sehun lalu menuju dapur, berniat ingin membuatkan bubur untuk Minseok. Saat membuka persediaan makanan Minseok, dia kaget bukan main. Hanya ada beberapa potong roti tawar, beberapa buah apel dan mi instan.

'Pantas saja kau jadi sakit Minseok, makananmu seperti ini,' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, ia membuat bubur. Lalu tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Sehun melihat siapa nama si pemanggil. Merasa kesal, ia menolak menjawab panggilan itu.

Tapi kemudian ponselnya berdering kembali, kali ini dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Iya kakek, aku tahu, aku sedang bersama teman. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, iya iya, cerewet sekali. Aku tak peduli, aku tetap akan kembali lagi besok!"

Sehun menutup panggilannya dengan kasar.

Bubur telah matang, ia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dalam nampan dan membawa nampan itu ke kamar Minseok. Ia meletakkannya di samping meja nakas. Ia menulis catatan pada sticky note dan meninggalkannya untuk Minseok. Sebelum pergi, ia memandang Minseok cukup lama dengan pandangan sayu. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Sehun mencium kening Minseok dan bergegas pergi.

Lu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan tadi melongo.

"Apa - apaan itu tadi?! Hei, berani sekali dia mencium baoziku! Asfgsjsnkksll!!"

Selagi Lu menyumpah serapah karena kelakuan Sehun, Minseok seperti mengigau dalam tidurnya, membuat Lu langsung bergegas mendekati Minseoknya.

"Aa..ayah, ayah? Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak mau sendirian," sedetik kemudian Minseok menangis masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Minseok, Minseok, tenanglah, aku menemanimu di sini, jangan menangis, aku selalu di sisimu, hemm, sssh," Lu mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Ayaaah.." Minseok menangis makin hebat.

Entah kenapa, Lu seperti merasakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan saat melihat Minseok menangis seperti ini.

"Minseok, berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon, apa yang harus aku lakukan, ya Tuhan."

Lu sudah akan ikut menangis, namun mendadak Minseok berhenti menangis dan terbangun. Saat Minseok terbangun, hal yang pertama terjadi adalah dia mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya, bahkan Minseok merasa seperti tercekik dan sesak nafas. Lu yang melihatnya langsung panik.

"Apa? Kenapa ini? Minseok! Kau kenapa? Minseok! Sadarlah Minseok!" Lu mencoba menghalangi tangan Minseok yang mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri dengan gunting yang berada di meja nakas.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ini monster! Aku tak seharusnya hidup! Aku seharusnya mati! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mengakhiri hidupku sendiri sebelum aku mencelakakan orang yang ku sayangi lagi, kumohon lepaskan aku!" Minseok meronta sambil berteriak - teriak dalam dekapan Lu.

"Kau bukan monster Minseok! Kau bukan monster! Berhentilah, lepaskan gunting itu!"

Lu mencoba memegangi Minseok sambil merebut gunting yang di pegang Minseok. Mereka berguling ke tanah, saling berebut dan bergulat. Hingga akhirnya menyenggol kotak perkakas milik Minseok dan menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu. Toples berisi serum. Mereka seketika berhenti dan langsung terdiam, kesempatan itu di pakai Lu untuk merebut gunting yg berada di tangan Minseok dan melemparnya keluar. Lu melihat - lihat sekeliling, kalau - kalau ada barang atau sesuatu yang sedikit tajam. Takut Minseok masih berpikir sesuatu yang gila lagi.

Tapi mata Minseok kini terpaku pada serum itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia masih punya serum peninggalan ayahnya. Isinya hanya tinggal setengah sekarang ini. Lu masih terus mengawasi Minseok. Memperhatikan apa yang setelah ini akan Minseok lakukan.

Minseok lalu memandangi tangannya sendiri, dalam bayangannya tangannya melebur dan berubah menjadi partikel kecil. Wajahnya penuh ketakutan. Tapi Lu merasa heran dengan Minseok, kenapa dia ketakutan melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Minseok, kau tak apa?" Lu mulai cemas.

Minseok terkejut dan mundur dari Lu, ia menoleh ke lemarinya dan memandang lewat cermin di lemari, wajahnya ikut memudar. Dia ketakutan setengah mati, hingga terhuyung jatuh dan menggapai - gapai.

"Minseok! Ada apa?" Lu langsung membungkuk mencoba memberi pertolongan pada Minseok.

'Sial! Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memolong Minseok! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Lu gemas pada dirinya sendiri.

"L..Lu! S..se..rum..nya!" Minseok mencoba meminta Lu untuk mengambilkan serumnya.

"Apa? Ada apa Minseok! Katakan lebih jelas," Lu ikut panik.

"S..se.rumnya!" Minseok mulai merasa kesakitan lagi sekarang, tangannya menunjuk ke arah toples.

Lu pun paham dan mengambilkannya untuk Minseok.

Minseok mengambil serumnya sebutir dan mulai memakannya. Perlahan Minseok mulai tenang. Lu pun menggendong Minseok dan menidurkannya pada tempat tidurnya. Lu lalu mengompres lagi dahi Minseok yang panasnya malah semakin tinggi, tapi mata Minseok telah terpejam.

"Apa dia tertidur?" ucap Lu masih belum hilang rasa cemasnya.

\- Skip Time -

Tengah malam, Minseok tiba - tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, Lu kaget karena ternyata dia sendiri ikut tertidur. Padahal selama ia menjadi hantu, ia belum pernah tertidur nyenyak seperti tadi. Minseok mulai mengerang merasa kepanasan. Lu bingung, kenapa lagi dengan Minseok? Seharian ini ia melihat sisi lain dari diri Minseok dan kali ini, apa yang akan di lihatnya lagi.

Minseok terus menggeliat merasa panas, tapi apa yang bisa Lu lakukan untuk mendinginkan Minseok. Selagi ia berpikir Minseok tiba - tiba saja berdiri dan membuka jaketnya, Lu menganga. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Minseok membuka kemeja yang dipakainya dan tak lupa kaus singlet nya.

"Aa..ap..apa - apaan ini? Ya..ya Minseok, kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu di sini?" Lu terus mengoceh tak karuan, tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti melotot.

Karena setelah Minseok membuka semua pakaian atasnya, dia juga membuka celananya. Lu mulai gelagapan.

"Minseok berhentilah, sudah cukup, aku antar kau ke kamar mandi," ucap Lu sembari menyampirkan selimut ke badan Minseok.

"Apa ini? Uurgh, panas Lu, aku tak mau pakai ini," Minseok sepertinya masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh obat yang di minumnya tadi.

"Ini sangat panas. Pergi kau!" Minseok menceracau dan mendorong Lu supaya menyingkir.

"Minseok, aku tahu kau kepanasan, jadi aku antar kau ke kamar mandi ya? Kau bisa mandi di sana, ayo"

"Aku tidak mauuu, pergiii," Minseok masih terhuyung lemas.

"Minseok ini kenapa sih? Apa ini efek samping dari obat tadi atau apa?" Lu masih mencoba memapah Minseok untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Selimut masih terbalut di badan Minseok.

Tapi di pertengahan jalan, Minseok mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan mengganggam tangan Lu. Dengan bingung, Lu menoleh ke arah Minseok, berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat abs milik Minseok yang terlihat sempurna, mengintip dibalik celah selimut yang menutupi sebagian badan Minseok.

Di kesempatan itu, Minseok menarik bagian depan baju yang di pakai Lu.

"K..kau kenapa? Minseok, k..kau jadi aneh dan..."

"Cium aku!" mata Minseok menatap Lu tajam.

"A..apa..apa? Minseok kau sudah gi.."

"Aku bilang cium aku!" Minseok menarik kerah baju Lu supaya semakin mendekat kepadanya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat kali ini.

"K..kau.."

Belum sempat Lu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minseok sudah terlebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lu. Mata Lu terbelalak lebar, tangannya msih menggenggam ujung selimut yang ia pegang untuk menutupi badan Minseok. Namun Minseok seperti tak menyadari apapun, ia terus mencium Lu dengan penuh nafsu. Sedangkan Lu sendiri, mencoba untuk tak membalas ciuman Minseok. Tapi akhirnya pertahanan Lu runtuh saat Minseok mengalungkan jemarinya ke lehernya. Lu tak lagi memegangi selimutnya, namun tangannya telah melingkar erat di pinggang Minseok.

Mereka saling beradu lidah dan setelah itu, Minseok terjatuh kembali, pingsan.

Dan Lu..?

Dia tentu saja merasa aneh. Apa hantu juga masih bisa merasakan hal yang sedang dirasakannya ini? Merasakan nafsu? Ia menghela nafas berat. Menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tak memikirkan hal macam - macam.

Ia membungkuk dan bermaksud ingin menggendong Minseok untuk ia baringkan di tempat tidur. Tapi yang terjadi malah ia tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Ada apa ini? K..kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya?"

Lu mencoba lagi menyentuh benda lain, hasilnya sama saja. Ia tak bisa menyentuh. Lu mulai gemetar dan ketakutan. Ia memperhatikan rohnya makin memudar lalu muncul lagi, memudar lagi, muncul lagi.

"T..tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa?"

Sesaat kemudian, ia pun muncul kembali. Dan kali ini ia masih bisa menyentuh Minseoknya lagi. Ia takut sekali jika ia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan baozi-nya.

Maka ia bergegas menggendong Minseok, menyelimutinya lalu berbaring memeluk erat Minseok disebelahnya, takut kehilangan.

\- Kediaman Presdir Xi -

Seluruh anggota keluarga Xi tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya sebuah kamar pribadi. Disana Tuan Xi beserta sekretaris pribadinya, beberapa dokter dan perawat, tak lupa, tentu saja Sehun juga berada di sana.

Dokter dan perawat yang ada di sana, sepertinya tengah merawat seorang pasien VIP yang berada di mansion itu. Selang infus dan beberapa alat medis tertempel di tubuh pasien itu. Pasien itu mungkin saja mengalami koma, karena matanya terus terpejam. Dan dari tampilan fisiknya, ia nampak masih sangat muda.

Kali ini, Presdir Xi memanggil semua dokter pribadi milik keluarganya. Pasalnya, seorang perawat yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan tubuh pasien, tangan si pasien menunjukkan pergerakkan.

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut, dan bersuka cita. Apalagi saat di periksa oleh dokter, tekanan darah dan detak jantung meningkat. Jemari pun sempat bergerak kembali. Maka dari itu, mereka kini menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari para dokter.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, memang pasien menunjukkan gejala awal, yakni respon terhadap apa yang ia rasakan dan ia dengar di sekitarnya. Ini pun tak bisa di jadikan patokan, bahwa ia akan segera sadar atau tidak. Namun kita tak boleh menyerah dan berhenti berharap keajaiban akan segera datang. Tuan Xi, saya tahu anda sangat menyayangi cucu anda, tapi janganlah lupa, bahwa kehidupan itu bukan kita yang mengaturnya. Jadi saya harap anda masih bersedia untuk bersabar sedikit lagi," salah satu dokter menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Presdir Xi.

Presdir Xi mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh sekretrisnya untuk mengantar para dokter tadi pulang.

"Kakek, apa kakek masih berharap pada serum yang pernah di uji cobakan dulu? Berhentilah kek, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jika kakek mau melihat kami sekali saja, kakek pasti akan tahu, apa yang di alami oleh kita selama ini adalah karma atas perbuatan kita sendiri," Sehun.

"Kau tak tahu apapun Sehun, kau tak paham," ujar Presdir Xi lirih.

"Apa yang aku tak tahu? Apa masih belum cukup kakek membuat kakakku terbaring antara hidup dan mati seperti ini? Apa aku harus ikut terbaring di sebelahnya juga?" Sehun kini mulai emosi dan merasa gusar.

"Sudah cukup! Itu hanyalah kecelakaan, Sehun! Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan menyalahkan orang lain atas rasa bersalahmu sendiri!" Presdir Xi balas membentak.

"Apa? Rasa bersalahku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Seharusnya ucapkan itu pada diri kakek sendiri!" Sehun marah dan pergi dengan emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Sementara Presdir Xi masih berada di kamar itu. Duduk di kursi di samping cucu kesayangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, kakekmu ini memang tak bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk kalian. Seharusnya dari awal kakekmu tak menyuruh ayah ibu kalian melakukan hal konyol itu. Maafkan kakek, Luhan, maafkan kakek,"

Presdir Xi menggenggam tangan Luhan, cucunya dengan menunduk dan mulai menangis sendirian.

Sedangkan Luhan, si pasien koma sekaligus cucu Presdir Xi, masih tetap tertidur di alam mimpinya.

T * B * C

A/n :

Asssfgkllsjsjhsnkl...apa yang aku tulis ini? Huaaa...garing banget, mian author lagi ga enak badan, ini nulisnya terinspirasi dari diri sendiri wkwk.

Ketahuan otaknya author ini yadong ga ketulungan, hadeeh..

Ya sudahlah ya, di nikmati aja bacaannya. Maaf kalo masih ada typo atau ceritanya yang makin ngawur, moga kalian tetep suka ya,

Makasih buat yang udah sempet mampir buat review

Saranghae

/Bow


	4. Chapter 4 The Hug From You

The Hug From You

Beijing, 1989

*Xi's Family Mansion

Di ruang kerja Presdir Xi, terdengar suara barang pecah belah di jatuhkan, tepatnya di lempar. Para maid dan penjaga rumah yang berdiri di luar pintu, saling menatap ketakutan satu sama lain. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini tuan besar mereka bertengkar hebat dengan tuan muda mereka. Tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain diantara mereka.

Konflik bermula dari rencana Presdir Xi yang ingin menjodohkan putra semata wayangnya dengan gadis pilihannya, namun langsung di tolak dengan keras oleh sang tuan muda. Berulangkali tuan muda mereka menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat tidak suka bila di jodohkan. Apalagi dia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis itu. Boleh dibilang gadis pilihan ayah si tuan muda itu kaya raya, berpendidikan tinggi dan cantik. Tapi bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya? Apakah sesuai dengan selera si tuan muda?

Tak disangka, sebelum perjodohan itu dimulai, si tuan muda telah lama menaruh hati pada gadis idamannya. Dan gadis itu bukanlah gadis miskin namun cantik seperti pada drama tv, melainkan gadis itu juga kaya, berpendidikan tinggi, cerdas, ramah pada siapa saja bahkan penampilan fisiknya sempurna. Tidak salah jika si tuan muda menaruh hati pada gadis idamannya sejak semasa bangku SMA.

Si tuan muda, tentu saja berpikir keluarganya tak akan menolak siapapun gadis pilihannya, apalagi menurutnya gadis ini tampak sangat sempurna di mata tuan muda. Dia sudah sangat yakin, seyakin - yakinnya. Maka setelah upacara wisuda, mereka berdua, yang sudah saling mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih selama beberapa bulan, bermaksud memperkenalkan gadis pilihannya itu pada anggota keluarga besarnya. Kebetulan, sesudah wisuda, keluarganya selalu menggelar pesta selamatan yang nantinya akan dihadiri keluarga besarnya, maka dengan hati yang mantap ia membawa serta kekasihnya.

Namun, belum sempat ia memperkenalkan sang kekasih, ayahnya dengan seenak perutnya mengumumkan acara perjodohan konyol antara ayahnya dengan relasi bisnisnya. Perjodohan bisnis istilahnya.

Dan jangan di tanya bagaimana reaksi si tuan muda waktu itu, ia tentu saja menolak mentah - mentah dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Bagaimana dengan tuan besar? Dengan wajah menahan malu dihadapan para relasi, ia murka luar biasa dan mencemooh perbuatan putranya yang tak tahu tempat itu. Mereka saling berdebat argumen mereka masing - masing, hingga tuan besar membubarkan acara itu dengan segera dan mengusir putra semata wayangnya sekaligus mencoret nama putranya sebagai satu - satunya ahli warisnya dari daftar keluarga mereka. Yang dengan senang hati, tuan muda menerima tantangan dari ayahnya. Semenjak malam itu mereka masih belum ada yang mengalah satu sama lain.

Tuan muda beranggapan bahwa pilihannya tidaklah buruk, dan yang lebih penting, ia mencintai gadis pilihannya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya tak mau mendengarkan dan malah menuntut suatu hal yang sangat tak masuk akal untuknya. Ini bukan jaman yang semua harus serba diatur. Bahkan teknologi sudah semakin canggih, kenapa kehidupannya masih seperti di jaman joseon.

Begitupun tuan besar yang menginginkan segala hal yang terbaik untuk putranya, haruslah pilihannya. Tidak mungkin dia sebagai seorang ayah, akan menjerumuskan putranya sendiri. Sudah pasti semua yang dipilihnya adalah yang paling sempurna dan terbaik. Tuan besar juga bertanya - tanya, kenapa putranya tak pernah mau menuruti perkataan ataupun perintahnya dan terus saja membantah dan membangkang? Padahal yang dilakukannya hanyalah memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang mau mengalah, kukuh pada pendirian dan pendapat masing - masing. Saling menyalahkan dan mempercayai apa yang mereka pikir baik untuk diri mereka sendiri. Sudah jelas apa kata pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, yang sudah pasti, apa yang di lakukan si tuan muda tak lain dan tak bukan di turunkan dari tuan besar. Jadi sudah sepantasnyalah mereka tak akan bisa saling menghargai ataupun menghormati pendapat satu sama lain. Karena mereka keras kepala dan hati mereka yang sama - sama telah membeku. Lalu, bisakah mereka berdamai?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak!

Tuan muda memilih menuruti egonya dan pergi dari rumahnya. Memilih untuk tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarga besarnya lagi. Memilih untuk pergi ke Korea. Tempat dimana kekasih pilihannya berasal, tempat dimana segala kekacauan di mulai.

\- Skip Time -

Setahun sudah si tuan muda tak lagi menyandang status sebagai tuan muda lagi. Nama dari ayahnya bahkan tak ia sandang lagi. Ia merubah namanya menjadi Lu Hankyung. Ia tetap memakai marga cina, untuk mengingatkan dirinya dari mana ia berasal. Dan ia tentu saja tidak ingin mengkhianati asal usulnya yang sebenarnya.

Ia pun telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru. Sebuah keluarga yang sejak lama ia impikan. Meskipun kehidupannya tak semewah dan semegah saat bersama ayahnya, namun ia merasa bahagia. Selalu bisa berkumpul dan berlibur tiap akhir pekan, ditambahnya kehadiran calon buah hati, makin terasa lengkaplah kebahagiaan si tuan muda.

Ya, tuan muda telah menikah dengan kekasihnya dan saat ini istrinya tengah mengandung.

Bersyukur sekali ia kini bisa menekuni pekerjaan yang memang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu, yakni meneliti. Bersama seorang temannya, Kim Jung Hoon, dia meneliti sebuah vaksin baru untuk sebuah virus. Atau itulah yang awalnya mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua bekerja di sebuah pusat penelitian obat - obatan. Mereka sama - sama jenius dan berbakat di bidangnya. Beberapa vaksin untuk virus berhasil mereka ciptakan, sehingga nama mereka sudah tak di ragukan lagi di dunia kedokteran.

Semua berjalan lancar, hingga saat kelahiran putra pertama si tuan muda tiba. Bayi laki - laki yang sangat lucu dan tampan seperti ayahnya, namun matanya, mirip mata ibunya. Si tuan muda memberi nama putranya Lu Han. Ia sangat bahagia tatkala si bayi menggenggam jemarinya untuk pertama kalinya. Merasa terharu dan ingin menangis. Tapi bersamaan dengan lahirnya bayi bernama Lu Han, bermulalah semua malapetaka.

Semua berawal dari di ambil alihnya perusahaan tempat dimana Hankyung bekerja sebagai peneliti. Dan si penguasa baru tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri, Presdir Xi. Bukan sekedar ingin menguasai hal di bidang bisnis, tapi, Presdir Xi ingin mendapatkan kembali pengakuan dari putranya. Semenjak kepergian putranya, istri Presdir Xi, ibu Hankyung, sakit keras hingga membutuhkan berbagai macam pengobatan. Dan Presdir Xi tentu saja 'memohon' pada putranya untuk membuatkan obat yang benar - benar bisa menyembuhkan istri Presdir Xi, ibu Hankyung.

Hankyung, tanpa di minta pun sebetulnya bersedia mencoba menolong ibunya, namun sikap dan cara ayahnya lah yang membuat ia merasa enggan memberi pertolongan.

Karena cara ayahnya merebut bisnis orang lain sangatlah licik dan kotor. Sangat arogan dan kejam, hingga Hankyung terlalu malu menatap wajahnya sendiri. Sedangkan menurut Presdir Xi, merasa apa yang sudah di lakukannya tidaklah seburuk prasangka putranya. Menurutnya hal yang di lakukannya adalah normal di dunia bisnis yang memang keras. Dan begitulah, tak ada yang mau mendengarkan atau mau mengalah. Mereka merasa yang paling benar dan paling jujur.

Demi ibunya, Hankyung tentu saja bersedia membuatkan semacam obat atau serum yang mudah - mudahan kelak bisa di gunakan untuk mengobati ibunya. Dengan syarat, bahwa ayahnya harus merestui hubungannya dengan istrinya, yang dulu sempat di tentang oleh Presdir Xi, dan tak di sangka syarat itu langsung di setujui. Namun Hankyung tak tahu maksud di balik Presdir Xi merestui pernikahannya itu nantinya akan menjadi sebab malapetaka bagi dirinya dan orang - orang di sekitarnya. Ia dan temannya, Kim Jung Hoon.

Selama bertahun - tahun mereka meneliti dan terus meneliti. Dan selama beberapa waktu itu pula, Presdir Xi diam - diam menyusun rencana. Ia sebetulnya tak begitu menyukai menantu sekaligus cucunya. Hingga berulangkali secara diam - diam ingin mencelakai mereka, tanpa sepengetahuan putranya Hankyung tentu saja. Dan terus saja gagal. Menurut Presdir Xi, penyebab keluarganya terpecah belah adalah menantunya itu.

Lalu semuanya memuncak tepat pada saat ulang tahun cucunya yang ke 3.

Presdir Xi sengaja menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun yang meriah untuk cucunya. Selain agar di pandang sebagai seorang kakek yang baik di antara para kolega bisnisnya, ia juga mengatur sebuah rencana jahat untuk memisahkan anaknya dengan istrinya itu.

Acara diadakan di villa milik keluarga Xi yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit di Korea. Beberapa tamu undangan penting telah hadir disana, termasuk putri dari kolega Presdir Xi yang dulu akan di jodohkan dengan putranya. Presdir Xi mengetahui bahwa putri koleganya itu sejak lama menaruh hati pada Hankyung, dan Presdir Xi memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan sangat baik. Yakni ia sengaja memberi sebuah minuman yang telah bercampur obat tidur pada putri koleganya dan juga pada Hankyung, menyuruh para bodyguardnya untuk menaruh mereka berdua satu kamar tanpa sepengetahuan menantunya, yang kini tengah sibuk menjaga putranya dan melayani para tamu undangan.

Presdir Xi menyuruh orang - orangnya memotret putranya sendiri dengan putri dari teman koleganya itu. Mereka membuat pose seolah - olah Hankyung dan wanita itu tengah bermesraan, lalu memotret keduanya. Setelah selesai, semuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu, tanpa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Semua direncanakan dengan rapi oleh Presdir Xi, hingga pesta usai dan semua telah pulang, di mulailah drama itu.

Istri Hankyung, tak sengaja melihat salah satu kamar tamu di villa itu sedikit terbuka, meninggalkan celah kecil di pintunya. Perlahan ia mengintip kedalam dan melihat pemandangan luar biasa di hadapannya. Suaminya telah bermesraan dengan wanita lain tepat di depan matanya, membuat ia buta karena rasa cemburu dan kemarahan yang menggelapkan mata hatinya. Malam itu juga dengan mengajak putra semata wayangnya, Lu Han, sang istri pergi meninggalkan Hankyung, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Saat Hankyung tersadar dari pengaruh obatnya semua sudah terlambat, dan ia tahu, tak akan lagi bisa meminta istrinya kembali. Ia mengira bahwa dirinya terlalu mabuk hingga berani berbuat hal menjijikkan itu dengan wanita lain. Hankyung merasa frustasi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa gila telah mengkhianati cintanya pada istrinya. Dan bodohnya, semua itu terjadi tanpa Hankyung ketahui bahwa dalang di balik semua ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Selama beberapa waktu, ia menjadi terpuruk, dan selalu menyendiri, hingga ia menerima kabar bahwa putri dari teman ayahnya hamil karena dirinya. Membuatnya mau tak mau, harus menikahi putri dari kolega ayahnya itu.

Lalu bagaimana nasib istri pertama Hankyung dan Lu Han? Sebulan setelah perginya mereka dari villa keluarga Xi, ia mendapat sebuah surat cerai dari suaminya, Hankyung dan hak asuh atas Lu Han jatuh pada Hankyung selaku ayah kandungnya. Itu adalah saat menyakitkan bagi istri Hankyung, ia tak kuat mengahadapi semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, maka ia pun bunuh diri tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun setelah menandatangani surat perceraian dan menyerahkan hak asuh putranya.

Ia di temukan meninggal sehari kemudian jauh dari tempat ia tinggal, sehingga tak ada satu pun yang mengenali jasadnya.

Semenjak pernikahan keduanya, Hankyung berubah menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan dingin. Bahkan pada putranya sendiri, Lu Han. Ia tak mau berbicara ataupun menyapa siapapun. Hankyung menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Lu Han kecil pun merasa kesepian dan tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang atau perhatian, baik ayahnya sendiri, ibu tirinya, bahkan kakeknya. Lu Han yang tadinya sangat ceria dan lincah, ikut berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan sulit berinteraksi. Apalagi saat adik tirinya lahir ke dunia, ia semakin merasa tersisihkan. Karena semua perhatian kakeknya dan ibu tirinya otomatis selalu tertuju pada adik tirinya.

Namun Lu Han hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sangat polos, ia tetap menyayangi adik tiri barunya itu. Adiknya yang bernama Sehun.

\- Present Time -

Seoul, 2017

Minseok menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi, dalam mimpinya, ia masih kecil, dan ia sedang bermain bersama seorang anak laki - laki di sebuah halaman rumah yang sangat luas. Minseok di ajak anak laki - laki itu untuk menghidupkan kembang api. Namun karena Minseok takut api, akhirnya mereka berdua tak jadi menghidupkan kembang api itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, Minseok memberikan sebuah hadiah pada anak laki - laki itu. Hadiah itu terbungkus rapi pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

"Selamat Natal, ini aku bawakan kau hadiah. Maaf ya, aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah yang bagus," ucap Minseok kepalanya tertunduk sedikit muram.

"Tak apa Seokki, kau kan temanku, jadi apapun yang kau beri, aku akan selalu menerimanya dan menyukainya. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu jadi temanku, bagaimana?" anak laki - laki itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan kelingkingnya, "Pinky promise?"

Minseok meringis menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri dengan milik anak laki - laki itu. Mereka tersenyum bersama, setelah itu, anak laki - laki tadi membuka hadiah dari Minseok, isinya adalah sebuah liontin kecil berbentuk kristal es. Anak laki - laki tadi menganga saking kagumnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja, ini sangat luar biasa. Tapi Minseok, kenapa kau memberiku hadiah seperti ini?" anak laki - laki tadi kini sedang meneliti liontin itu.

"Liontin itu adalah benda kesayanganku. Aku merasa selalu mendapat keajaiban darinya. Aku mendapatkan itu sewaktu aku berkeliling ke pasar desa bersama ibuku. Saat itu, aku menolong seorang kakek yang kelihatan lelah dan sedih karena dagangannya tidak laku, lalu aku meminta ibukku untuk membelinya beberapa. Dan ternyata, ibukku malah memborong semuanya, sebagai gantinya, kakek itu memberiku dua buah liontin," terang Minseok.

"Kau mendapat dua? Wah aku jadi iri, lalu mana yang satunya?" tanya anak laki - laki itu.

Minseok mengeluarkan satu liontin kecil lagi dari sakunya.

"Yang ini, aku rasa mirip sepertimu. Aku tahu namamu kan berarti rusa, dan liontin ini berbentuk tanduk rusa. Jadi aku akan menyimpan liontin ini untukku, supaya aku bisa terus mengingatmu. Dan kau menyimpan liontin milikku supaya kau juga mengingatku, bagaimana, kau setuju bukan?"

Anak laki - laki itu masih terpana, bukan pada liontinnya, tapi pada kata - kata Minseok. Tiba - tiba Minseok mendapat sebuah cubitan gemas dari anak laki - laki itu.

"Aiiih...Minseok, kau sangat menggemaskan! Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan punyamu, dan kau simpan punyaku," anak laki - laki itu lalu menyimpan liontin hadiah Minseok ke sakunya.

"Minseok! Lihatlah salju pertama turun, ayo kita buat permohonan."

"Permohonan?"

"Hu'um, kata ibuku, setiap salju pertama turun akan terjadi keajaiban, jadi jika kita punya suatu keinginan, kita bisa berdo'a meminta permohonan," jawab anak laki - laki itu.

"Lalu, apakah yang kita minta itu semuanya akan dikabulkan?"

"Tentu saja," kata anak laki - laki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, buatlah permohonan."

Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Dalam hatinya, ia memohon agar selamanya bisa terus bersama sahabatnya. Dan saat Minseok masih memanjatkan doa, tiba - tiba anak laki - laki itu mencium pipinya. Minseok terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Selamat Natal, Minseok! Itu adalah hadiah dariku!" ucap anak laki - laki itu yang langsung kabur sambil tertawa - tawa meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terbengong, mengedip - ngedipkan matanya lucu, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat ia tersadar, ia langsung melotot kesal.

" Lu Haaaaaaan!" anak laki - laki yang ia panggil Lu Han itu, terus berlari sembari menggoda Minseok, sambil menghindari amukan Minseok.

Begitulah mimpi Minseok.

Tanpa Minseok sadari, ia terus menggumamkan nama Lu Han dalam tidurnya. Membuat Lu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Minseok, kau kenapa? Minseok, wah, demammu sangat tinggi! Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lu meraba dahi Minseok, lalu ia bangkit dan terus mondar mandir lagi kesana kemari.

"Lu..Lu Hhan.. Lu Han..jja.. ngan per gih, kau..," Minseok mengigau lagi.

Kali ini membuat Lu terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja Minseok ucapkan. Lu serasa mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Lu Han. Ia perlahan mundur ke belakang, merasa syok.

'Apa, tadi Minseok baru saja menyebut Lu Han? Siapa itu Lu Han? Dari nama awalnya itu sama dengan namaku, Lu, lalu apa yang di maksud Lu Han adalah diriku? Apa itu aku? Dan kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu? Bagaimana jika itu benar aku?'

Lu membatin, pikirannya terus bergejolak. Terus mendebatkan nama Lu Han, hingga tanpa sadar, ia sendiri menggumamkan nama itu terus menerus. Pikirannya kacau dan ia mencengkram kepalanya sendiri hingga terjatuh di tanah. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Seperti seorang anak kecil memanggil namanya dengan nada manja, seorang wanita memanggilnya dengan sayang dan membelai rambutnya, seorang pria mengajaknya tertawa bersama, dan kotak kecil berwarna biru.

Lu terus mencengkram kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut. Hingga tanpa Lu ketahui, Minseok sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat sambil menangis.

"Lu..Han? Lu Han? Apakah kau Lu Han?" Minseok bertanya dengan bibir bergetar, air mata menetes di pipinya.

Lu yang masih terduduk di lantai mendongak ke arah Minseok, ia juga menitikkan air mata, pikirannya masih bingung dan ragu, namun mengangguk pelan. Ia mencengkram kembali kepalanya, merasa kesakitan, telinganya serasa berdengung.

Minseok yang melihat semua itu, ikut merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan ia segera mendekati Lu Han lalu memeluknya erat.

Ia memeluk sambil menangis, tak menyangka jika hantu Lu adalah sahabatnya. Ia merasa tak bisa percaya saat menyadari sahabatnya sendiri telah menjadi hantu di depan matanya. Minseok merasakan bahu Lu Han juga berguncang karena ikut menangis. Mereka menangis bersama, seperti merasa menyesali sesuatu yang rusak dan tak bisa mereka perbaiki.

"Lu Han, kenapa kau menemuiku dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kenapaaa? Kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku, tapi kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu, kenapa Lu Han, kenapaaa?" Minseok menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Minseok - ah, mian, aku sendiri tak tahu, aku tak mengingatnya. Mianhae Minseok, mian," Lu Han juga menangis.

Lalu saat mereka masih belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka masing - masing, Lu Han kembali memudar.

Minseok terkejut dengan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Lu Han? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak, tidak boleh, jangan sekarang, aku mohon, Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang! Tidak saat kita baru saja bertemu Lu, aku mohon!"

Lu Han yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berusaha menggenggam tangan Minseok, namun gagal. Begitu terus hingga membuat Minseok makin histeris.

"Minseok, mianhae, ku..kurasa waktuku sudah tiba Minseok, mianhae, jangan menangis Minseok, aku memohon padamu."

"Lu Han! Tidak! Tidak! Lu Han jangan tinggalkan aku!" Minseok mulai panik karena Lu Han makin menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Dan sebelum Lu Han benar - benar menghilang, Minseok sempat mendengar mengucapkan, "Saranghae," lalu lenyap tak berbekas.

Meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri yang kini terduduk syok di lantai.

"Luhan," gumam Minseok.

Pikirannya linglung, air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Ia menangis meluapkan semuanya, meluapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Meluapkan semua hal yang selama ini coba ia tahan sejak kepergian ibunya bertahun - tahun yang lalu. Rasa perih di tinggalkan oleh orang - orang yang ia sayangi. Ia keluarkan semuanya. Ia memanggil nama ayah ibunya dalam tangisnya, dan saat menyebut nama Lu Han, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi - jadi.

Ia baru berhenti setengah jam kemudian. Perlahan, ia mencoba bangkit, tatapan matanya kosong, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Saat ia akan berjalan menuju pintu, ia terhuyung lalu pingsan sebelum bisa menggapainya.

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan halaman rumah Minseok, dan Sehun keluar dari mobil itu. Sehun membawa beberapa kantong bahan makanan juga obat dari dokter yang kemarin memeriksa Minseok.

Sehun awalnya mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Minseok, ia menunggu beberapa saat tak ada balasan apapun. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya sendiri, ternyata tak terkunci. Ia pun jadi cemas, takut hal buruk terjadi pada Minseok, ia bergegas masuk ke kamar Minseok.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Minseok, ia terkejut melihat Minseok tergeletak pingsan di lantai. Sehun segera membopong Minseok dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Melihat bubur di samping nakas masih utuh, Sehun mengira pasti Minseok pingsan semalaman di lantai, terbukti dari demamnya Minseok yang sangat tinggi. Sehun juga menyimpulkan, mungkin demamnya Minseok karena kedinginan.

Sembari mengompres Minseok, Sehun memperhatikan jendela kamarnya rupanya tak tertutup semalam. Dan Minseok sendirian di rumah, tak ada seorang pun yang mengurus dan menemani Minseok. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada seseorang lalu kembali mengompres Minseok.

\- Skip Time -

Sore harinya, Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak sadar tertidur di kursi saat menunggui Minseok. Minseok masih belum bangun. Sehun pun bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke dapur untuk membereskan rumah Minseok. Ia membuatkan Minseok bubur lagi.

Satu jam kemudian, tepat saat semuanya selesai, bel pintu rumah Minseok berdering. Sehun segera membuka pintunya dan belum juga pintunya terbuka sempurna, mereka sudah berebut untuk masuk mencari Minseok.

"Sehun, kau ini membuka pintunya lama sekali sih, dimana Minseok? Dia demam, kan? Minseoook..." Baekhyun langsung menyerobot masuk mencari - cari dimana kamar Minseok.

Jongdae yang di belakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa pusing dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Dan Yixing, masuk membawa oleh - oleh dan makanan untuk mereka semua. Sehun dan Yixing langsung menuju dapur menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Jongdae muncul dari kamar Minseok dengan saling beradu mulut. Mereka meributkan demam Minseok dan Jongdae menyalahkan Baekhyun karena selalu memaksa mengajak Minseok keluar, padahal Minseok sedang sakit. Dan Baekhyun menolak di salahkan dengan alasan ia tak tahu bahwa Minseok tengah sakit kemarin dan jika Baekhyun tahu Minseok sedang sakit, sudah pasti ia tak akan mengajak Minseok pergi.

Mereka terus berisik sampai Yixing menggebrak meja makan supaya mereka diam. Dan berhasil tentu saja.

"Teman - teman, bagaimana jika selama Minseok sakit, kita bergantian menjaganya? Dia sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengurusnya. Aku takut sesutu hal terjadi padanya. Tadi saja, aku menemukan ia tergeletak di lantai,"

Baek menutup mulutnya, Jongdae melotot dan Yixing hanya diam.

"Jadi, apa kalian setuju bergiliran menjaga Minseok?"

"Tidak perlu!"

Mereka semua terkejut dan menoleh kearah belakang. Minseok sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah pucat, tubuh menahan sakit, tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan tajam. Membuat semua yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget.

\- Xi's Family Mansion -

Presdir Xi tengah di hebohkan dengan kabar cucunya yang kini tengah tersadar dari komanya. Lu Han mulai membuka matanya dan kini ia sedang di tangani oleh dokter keluarga mereka.

Selama satu jam, Presdir Xi terus menunggu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Lu Han keluar.

"Presdir Xi, selamat, cucu anda dinyatakan telah sadar dari komanya. Dan kabar buruknya adalah, cucu anda sedikit mengalami gangguan pada memorinya. Sebagian memorinya telah hilang dan untungnya, ia mengalami kondisi yang sangat baik meskipun ini belum bisa di pastikan sepenuhnya. Saya harap anda bersedia membawa cucu anda ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh. Jikapun ada sesuatu yang buruk terdeteksi, saya harap anda sudah bersiap untuk segala sesuatunya,"

"Baiklah, dokter, sebaiknya segera persiapkan proses pemindahannya mulai sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik,"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menghubungi pihak rumh sakit terlebih dahulu. Permisi, Presdir Xi," dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Presdir Xi yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar cucunya, tanpa berani masuk untuk sekedar menengok. Presdir Xi merasakan terlalu rumit dalam pikirannya. Ia takut cucunya tak akan menerimanya meski ia menemuinya sekarang.

Karena rasa bersalah yang teramat besar dalam diri seseorang tak akan pernah hilang jika orang itu sendiri terlalu pengecut untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kakek Lu Han adalah seseorang yang terlalu takut menerima sebuah hukuman dari kesalahan yang sudah di lakukannya.

Ia lalu memanggil salah seorang maidnya untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke dalam kamar cucunya dan berpesan untuk tidak mengatakan siapa pemberi hadiah itu pada cucunya. Maid itu mengerti dan mengantarkan 'benda' itu pada Lu Han.

Di kamar itu, Lu Han memang telah tersadar, namun dirinya masih terbaring lemah, hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat ia melihat seorang maid masuk ke kamarnya. Ia merasa bingung.

"Tuan Muda, maaf, saya hanya di suruh kakek anda untuk mengantarkan hadiah ini pada anda. Hadiah ini saya tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, atau apa yang di dalam. Jadi mohon maafkan saya. Saya akan meletakkan hadiah anda di sebelah tangan anda, jadi anda bisa melihatnya sendiri," maid itu meletakkan kotak kecil berwarna biru ke dalam genggaman Lu Han.

Lu Han lalu mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mengatakan terima kasih, lalu maid itu keluar dan setelah maid itu keluar, ia menggenggam kotak itu erat, lalu menangis. Ia tak sanggup membuka sendiri kotak itu. Tangannya yang masih rapuh, atau hatinya yang masih terlalu lemah. Lu Han rasa, keduanya.

T* B* C*

A/n :

Hueee...mian bgt apdetnya lama, seharusnya ini apdetnya kemaren, eh, malah ternyata author lagi galau mikirin postingannya Luhaeeeen. Apalah itu, sepatu kuning? Dua pisang?

Hadeeeh, ngode lagi, ah kebiasaan Luhaen mah ga pernah berubah.

Duh mian bgt lagi, di chap ini sedih mulu ya, moga aja reader tetap suka.

Makasih yang udah review, author jadi makin bersemangat ini, ayo kasih review lagi donk..

Fightiiing!

/Bow


	5. Chapter 5 Who Are You

Who Are You

Lu Han POV

At hospital, 2 days later

Aku sudah selesai menjalani pemeriksaanku. Aku merasa gugup sekarang, entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Mereka memang bilang aku sedikit mengalami amnesia ringan, tetapi kenapa tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang? Orang - orang di rumahku berkata padaku aku sudah mengalami koma selama hampir 4 bulan lamanya. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku sebelum aku mengalami koma. Aku? Haha, aku? Tentu saja tak mengingatnya. Jangankan untuk mengingat apa penyebab aku terbaring koma, hari dimana kejadian naas menimpaku saja aku tak tahu.

Aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang salah yang sedang terjadi, tapi apa, aku tak tahu. Aku senang kakekku selalu ada di sampingku dan sangat perhatian padaku, meskipun aku merasa awkward dengan perlakuan kakekku yang jujur saja terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku juga akan merasa bertambah senang setiap kali Sehun menjengukku. Dan, hei, apa kalian tahu, aku sama sekali tidak lupa dengan kakekku dan Sehun. Aku masih mengingat siapa mereka dan apa saja kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan aku tidak lupa dengan kenanganku bersama Sehun saat masih kecil dulu. Aku hanya lupa dengan sesuatu yang telah menyebabkan aku koma. Dan 'sesuatu' yang terpotong dari ingatanku. Entah apa.

Aku masih harus berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku masih belum bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku yang masih terasa kaku tentu saja. Kakekku membayar seorang perawat pribadi untuk membantuku terapi. Karena setelah pemeriksaan aku ingin sekali menjalani terapi dengan sesegera mungkin. Aku tak suka terus berbaring dan menatap langit - langit di kamarku setiap hari, apalagi sendirian. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Belum lagi harus melihat sikap para maid ataupun orang - orang yang bekerja di rumah. Mereka seperti menjaga jarak denganku dan selalu bersikap aneh, serasa menutupi sesuatu. Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada mereka, tapi semua bungkam. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak membantu, ia seharian pergi dari pagi hingga sore hari. Aku penasaran apa saja yang ia lakukan seharian penuh di luar rumah. Dia memang tak pernah lupa menjengukku saat malam, tapi, aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya, karena aku kesepian.

Hari ketiga aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk check - up dan memulai sesi terapi. Aku senang dengan ini, setidaknya aku berada di luar rumah dan bisa melihat suasana di luar ruangan selain kamarku yang membosankan.

Apalagi aku baru saja mengalami hal yang luar biasa. Aku melihat seorang malaikat di sini. Tapi benarkah dia malaikat? Jika iya, aku pasti sudah mati, karena malaikat itu biasanya ada di surga.

Hanya sekilas memang, tapi sekilas itu bagaikan ribuan tahun untukku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Pipi yang chubby, mata yang indah, dan ekspresinya selalu memberi kesan yang mendalam lewat matanya itu. Seperti menyimpan rahasia yang kelam. Tiba - tiba aku merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan malaikat itu lagi. Tapi, bisakah aku?

Aku pun bertekad, secepatnya harus membuat diriku sembuh dan menjalani terapi dengan rutin. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku yang normal lagi. Seperti dulu, atau sedikit berbeda, yaitu yah, aku masih belum mengingat apapun selain keluargaku dan masa kecilku.

\- Skip Time -

Sudah satu bulan aku melakukan kegiatan rutinku. Yakni pergi cek kesehatan dan seberapa besar kemajuan ingatanku mulai pulih, tak lupa sesi terapiku. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi selama sebulan belakangan ini. Yang ku ingat hanyalah sosok malaikat itu dan betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, atau setidaknya melihatnya sekali saja, meski hanya sekilas, tak apa. Apa aku terlalu berharap atau memang aku sudah gila? Entahlah, tapi itulah hal yang aku inginkan pertama kali setelah aku sadar dari komaku, tak ada yang lain.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran selain malaikatku itu. Yaitu antara kakekku dan Sehun. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar mereka bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Sehun pergi dari rumah selama dua hari dan di hari ketiga kakekku membawa pulang Sehun dengan mengerahkan semua pengawalnya untuk menyeret Sehun pulang ke rumah. Aku amat sangat ingin tahu apa yang mereka ributkan, dan kenapa Sehun begitu marah sampai seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya, sedari kecil hingga sekarang, seingatku dulu, tak pernah aku melihat Sehun begitu marah dan gusar. Biasanya Sehun selalu menjadi cucu yang baik dan penurut pada kakekku, tapi ini... Sangat aneh, jelas aku tak nyaman dan tak terbiasa.

Pasti ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku selama aku koma. Ini makin membuatku ingin tahu banyak hal. Aku harus terus berusaha dan bersemangat. Aku ingin tahu semuanya, secepat mungkin, apapun itu, baik ataupun buruk semua akan kuterima. Tidak ada sesuatu hal lain yang lebih buruk dari pada berjuang untuk bertahan hidup diambang kematian. Dan aku sudah merasakan itu. Semoga saja semua bisa berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencanaku.

Aku sudah bisa berjalan meskipun masih sedikit merasa ngilu pada lututku, tak apa, perlahan pasti kakiku akan membaik. Selama aku berhati - hati, rutin berlatih dan meminum obatku tepat waktu. Aku tak boleh ceroboh sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

Tak terasa, hari demi hari kulewati, kurasa tak akan apa - apa jika aku meminta 'itu' pada kakekku.

"Kek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku tengah duduk makan malam bersama dengan kakekku saat ini. Serasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Sehun, tapi jika ada dia, sudah kupastikan, dia bukannya makan tapi malah sibuk menyindir dan mengkritik kakek. Dan kemudian mereka akan bertengkar lagi, aku masih tak tahu apa sebab pastinya.

"Sebentar Luhan, sebelum kau bertanya pada kakekmu ini, aku ingin berbicara hal penting mengenai masa depanmu," kulihat kakek terdiam cukup lama sebelum memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Lu, kau sudah cukup lama koma kan, dan di usiamu yang sekarang ini, sudah pasti kau masih membutuhkan pendidikan, benar bukan? Jadi, kakek sudah mencari solusi untuk mengejar ketinggalan sekolahmu. Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu ke Amerika," mataku membelalak lebar, 'Amerika?' batinku, "sekaligus kau harus mulai belajar mengurus bisnis kakek yang ada disana. Dan kau..."

"Jawabannya tidak! Aku tidak setuju dan tidak mau! Itu keputusanku," aku pun melempar sendok makanku dengan keras dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku marah dan kesal. Kubanting pintu kamarku dan kukunci dari dalam.

Aku tak ingin ada seorang pun yang menggangguku saat ini. Aku ingin sendirian dan mencerna semua perkataan kakekku barusan. Bagaimana bisa ku percaya, aku bahkan baru saja pulih, baru saja mampu berdiri dengan tegak dengan kakikku. Dan aku sudah harus belajar berbisnis, what the hell! Apa mau kakekku sebenarnya? Setelah aku pikir - pikir lagi, mungkinkah ini sebabnya Sehun sering bertengkar dengan kakek. Aku mulai sedikit memahami sekarang.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, menerawang menatap langit - langit kamarku. Apa mungkin aku bisa menang melawan kakekku dengan cara yang sama seperti Sehun? Kurasa tidak, mungkin malah hanya merugikan diriku sendiri. Apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan? Aku harus mencari cara lain, yang lebih dewasa, tanpa membuat susah siapapun, terlebih diriku sendiri.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, dan saat aku mulai jatuh tertidur, tiba - tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku pun merasa sangat bersemangat dengan ide cemerlangku yang baru saja terlintas. Ah, aku akan menemui kakekku sekarang, dan mulai membuat penawaran dengannya. Dengan sebuah perjanjian, tentu saja. Meskipun mungkin saja hal itu akan merugikanku nanti, tapi tak mengapa, bukankah jika ingin meraih sebuah kebahagiaan pasti membutuhkan pengorbanan.

Luhan POV end

\- Minseok side -

"Kalian tak perlu menjagaku seperti itu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kau tahu," Minseok berkata dengan ekspresi dingin.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh terkejut ke arah Minseok yang tiba - tiba berdiri di pintu dapur dengan wajah pucat menahan sakitnya. Baekhyun mendekat pada Minseok,

"Minseok, kenapa kau di sini? Kau harus istirahat," Baekhyun ingin memapah Minseok masuk kedalam, namun Minseok menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan dari kalian semua dan apapun itu. Aku sudah biasa sendirian, jadi, lebih baik kalian semua pergi dari rumahku," Minseok pun berbalik menuju ka kamarnya.

Sementara yang ada disana semua bingung, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun pun angkat bicara,

"Guys, lebih baik kita pergi saja sekarang, tapi aku akan tetap kembali besok pagi. Tak peduli sekeras apapun Minseok menolak bantuan dariku, aku tak akan pernah menyerah," mereka semua mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan kembali besok pagi, aku menolongnya bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena dia itu Minseok," ucap Yixing, Baekhyun dan Jongdae ikut menyetujui.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Minseok mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari balik pintu kamarnya. Kini, setelah Minseok sedikit demi sedikit mengingat memori masa kecilnya, perlahan sebagian kemampuan dari otaknya ikut meningkat.

Ia tak hanya bisa melihat atau mengetahui masa lalu seseorang, tapi ia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang. Dan Minseok sangat tak menyukai hal itu. Ia merasa lebih nyaman melalui hari - harinya seperti dulu, bukan seperti sekarang, yang menurutnya penuh bisikan kepalsuan dari dalam hati dan pikiran seseorang. Minseok membenci kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Minseok mendengar pintu rumahnya tertutup dan rumahnya telah sepi. Ia kembali keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Dimeja dapur itu masih terhidang semangkuk bubur dan beberapa lauk untuknya. Minseok duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, ia mulai memakan bubur itu. Pikirannya serasa sangat rumit bagi dirinya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang ia alami dan takdir memaksanya untuk menerima.

Minseok mulai menangis di sela makannya. Dalam ingatannya berkelebat bayangan masa lalunya. Mulai dari sejak ia lahir, saat ia tak sengaja memakan serum milik ayahnya, saat ibunya meninggal, masa - masa ia bersembunyi bersama ayahnya, saat ayahnya yang juga meninggalkannya dan tentu saja masa kecilnya bersama Luhan.

Minseok meletakkan sendoknya, menunduk, tangannya mengepal namun bergetar. Ia menangis lagi, kali ini lebih terisak, menumpahkan semua rasa kehilangannya. Ia selalu menganggap semua yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya karena dirinya. Tapi kenapa harus dia, dia tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi padanya.

Dan saat ia menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang di dekatnya, takdir berkata lain. Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dan orang - orang di sekitarnya satu persatu pergi dari sisinya. Ia sudah tak sanggup, tak mampu mengalami kehilangan lagi, disaat kali ini mungkin ia memiliki orang - orang yang tulus menyayanginya. Ia masih menangis penuh rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Dengan terhuyung ia bangkit dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Disana ia berbaring, masih terisak. Minseok tahu, di belakangnya, seorang hantu perempuan dari kelasnya mengikutinya kesana kemari. Minseok berusaha tak peduli, namun ia mendengar rintihan minta tolong dari hantu itu. Minseok menutupi kepalanya dengan bantalnya tapi usahanya tak berhasil. Ia menghapus air matanya, menatap tajam ke arah hantu itu. Hantu itu balas memandang Minseok penuh permohonan. Maka dengan sedikit kesal Minseok bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meraih jaket dan memakai sepatunya, lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Hari masih belum terlalu larut saat ini. Minseok menaiki bus dan memilih duduk di pojok belakang. Selama perjalanan, Minseok diam dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengacuhkan bisikan - bisikan dari pikiran orang - orang di sekitarnya dan tentu saja mencoba mengacuhkan sosok hantu yang juga mengikutinya.

30 menit kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah tempat. Lokasinya seperti tempat mendaki, mungkin gunung atau bukit pikir Minseok. Ia tak bisa memperhatikan karena tempat itu sangatlah gelap. Lampu penerangan hanya berasal dari jalan masuk dan rumah penduduk yang berada di sekelilingnya. Sementara di jalur mendaki sangatlah gelap.

Minseok mengacuhkan tanda peringatan yang tertera di jalur mendaki dan mulai menelusuri gelapnya hutan. Ia hanya mengikuti sosok hantu yang berjalan di depannya, seperti memberi petunjuk. Minseok mulai menggigil kedinginan, ia tak memakai pakaian hangatnya, hanya kaus dan jaket tipis, padahal ia masih sakit. Selama 15 menit Minseok berjalan menelusuri terjalnya jalur pendakian, dan akhirnya hantu itu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang cukup tua. Minseok ngos - ngosan dan memperhatikan tangan hantu yang menunjuk ke arah kanan pohon itu. Minseok sudah menebak maksud hantu itu, ia ingin ada seseorang yang mengurus mayatnya yang terbuang. Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan kembali kemari besok. Aku tak mau ada orang yang menemukanku menggali mayat di sini. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa!" ucap Minseok pada hantu itu sembari mengamati sekitar, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia ingat jika ia kembali besok. Dan ia melihat sebuah kain robek yang tersangkut di sebuah semak. Minseok mendekat, melihat dengan seksama seperti apa rupa kain itu. Perkiraan Minseok benar, kain itu sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang di pakai hantu itu. Minseok mengangguk paham.

Setelah memastikan semuanya, ia pun turun dan kembali ke rumahnya, ia sudah merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit.

Sesampainya ia di komplek perumahan, ia mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi. Dengan terseok - seok sambil memegang kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun sebelum ia bisa membuka pintu rumahnya, ia terjatuh lagi. Semuanya menggelap.

\- Skip Time -

Minseok terbangun di ruangan yang berbau karbol dan obat - obatan. Masih sedikit pusing, ia mencoba duduk, ia perhatikan sekelilingnya, itu bukan kamar di rumahnya. Minseok pun akhirnya tahu tempat itu adalah rumah sakit. Di tangannya terdapat selang infus, dan hari sudah beranjak siang rupanya. Menoleh ke samping, semua teman - temannya ada di sana, tertidur di sofa saling bersandar satu sama lain. Minseok tersenyum melihat momen itu. Ia bersyukur bisa melihat momen yang indah ini, jadi ia tak ingin membangunkan siapapun sekarang.

Tapi saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam, senyumnya memudar lalu menunduk sedih. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, memegang sendiri kantung infusnya. Ia baru akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman, Sehun. Kalau kau takut aku melarikan diri, kau boleh ikut," Minseok berkata pada Sehun tanpa memandangnya.

Sehun sendiri terkejut saat Minseok ternyata mengetahui maksudnya, dan Minseok mampu membaca itu semua lewat pikiran Sehun. Bahkan tanpa melihat langsung atau menyentuh.

Sehun segera mengambil alih kantung infus Minseok, dan tak lupa Sehun memaksa Minseok duduk di kursi roda. Yang tentu saja langsung diberi deathglare oleh Minseok.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun hanya saling diam sepanjang jalan. Minseok tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tentangnya dan masalah pribadinya yang membuatnya semakin bertambah gelisah. Sehun mencemaskan seseorang, tapi Minseok tak ingin memgetahui siapa orang itu. Hanya berharap Sehun bukan mencemaskan dirinya.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka berdua duduk di bangku. Keadaan masih sangat lengang, karena masih sangat pagi. Sehun mengirim pesan pada yang lain, supaya tidak khawatir.

"Sehun, bisakah kau membelikan makanan untukku? Aku sangat lapar dan haus," Minseok mencoba membuat Sehun tidak berada di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa?" Sehun mencoba bersikap baik, tapi ia curiga dengan gelagat Minseok.

"Aku ingin makan bubur di kedai depan rumah sakit ini," Minseok terdiam sejenak, seperti menimbang - nimbang sesuatu, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mampir ke suatu tempat juga?" Minseok terlihat agak gugup.

Ia bimbang, sebaiknya meminta tolong pada Sehun atau tidak tentang mayat yang terkubur di hutan semalam.

Sementara Sehun mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Mendekatlah kemari, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal padamu," Sehun mendekat, Minseok membisikkan sesuatu dan Sehun terkejut sekaligus melotot ngeri.

"K..kau yakin soal ini Minseok? Kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau ini seorang peramal?" Sehun mulai pucat dan takut pada Minseok.

"Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku memohon bantuan darimu. Maukah kau membantuku?" Minseok memohon dengan sangat.

Dan Sehun seperti terhipnotis oleh kilauan mata Minseok, iya pun mengangguk tapi sedikit ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menoleh pada Minseok yang masih menatapnya serius. Sedikit membuat bulu kuduk merinding, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat dari mata Minseok. Entah apa Sehun tak tahu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun," ucapnya lirih sambil terus menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu.

\- Sehun side -

Sehun bergegas ke rumah Minseok, ia mengambil beberapa perlengkapan mendaki milik Minseok. Ia berpendapat tak mungkin pulang kerumahnya lebih dulu. Selain terlalu jauh, ia juga tak ingin kakeknya bertanya macam - macam tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya. Sehun membawa peralatan seadanya saja. Sesegera mungkin ia pergi menuju lokasi yang di tunjuk oleh Minseok.

Ia bersama dengan beberapa pendaki lainnya melakukan pendakian. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menandai dimana ia berjalan tadi. Lalu ia pun pura - pura terpeleset dan jatuh. Di saat para pendaki lain menolongnya, ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jam tangan miliknya yang memang sangat mahal harganya.

Mata Sehun menelusuri bagian hutan itu. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kain robek yang tersangkut di semak. Saat itu juga ia berteriak kaget dan panik karena jam tangannya hilang.

Sehun pun mencoba mencari - cari di area itu dengan teliti. Para pendaki lain bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang di lakukan Sehun, batin yang lain. Sehun seakan mengerti orang - orang itu memandang aneh pada dirinya. Ia pun berakting lagi. Memohon bantuan untuk mencari jam tangan itu. Sehun berkata jam itu sangat mahal dan itu satu - satunya peninggalan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Orang - orang pun menjadi tersentuh, lalu ikut membantu mencarinya.

Di saat semua tengah sibuk menyusuri semak - semak, tiba - tiba ada yang menjerit keras. Mereka yang ada di sana sontak berkerumun pada seseorang yang menjerit tadi. Sehun menyeringai, rencananya berhasil dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"D..di s..si..situ ada m..ma..mayat,"

"Hah!! Yang benar?"

"Benar, aku tidak bohong! Itu seperti mayat seorang anak perempuan," orang yang melihat mayat itu nampak ketakutan dan syok, orang itu mulai muntah - muntah.

Semua langsung berebut ingin tahu untuk melihat lebih jelas seperti apa mayat itu. Sehun pun tak kalah penasaran, tak lupa ia menelpon polisi untuk melaporkan penemuan mereka. Orang - orang yang ada di sana mulai merasa ngeri sekaligus bertanya - tanya, apa yang menyebabkan seseorang di bunuh dengan keji. Dan korbannya adalah seorang anak remaja. Sehun terlihat tak mampu mempercayai ini semua, tapi sekarang kenyataan terpampang di hadapan matanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Minseok padanya tadi di rumah sakit.

Flashback on

"Sehun, mendekatlah kemari, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal padamu," Sehun mendekat.

Dan Minseok dengan berbisik berkata padanya,

"Sehun, aku tahu kau mengikutiku semalam ke gunung," Sehun membelalak kaget, "Jadi, karena kau sudah tahu, aku ingin kau memeriksa sesuatu disana. Aku menemukan sebuah mayat yang di buang dan di sembunyikan di gunung itu. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku hanya mencoba menolong sosok hantu yang terus mendatangiku memohon bantuan padaku," Sehun menatap mata Minseok seakan mencari kebohongan di sana.

"K..kau yakin soal ini Minseok? Kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau seorang peramal?" Sehun mulai pucat dan takut pada Minseok.

"Aku berjanji akan memberitahukan hal ini padamu nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku memohon bantuan darimu. Maukah kau membantuku?" Minseok memohon dengan sangat.

Dan Sehun merasa ia telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Minseok. Seakan ada kilauan yang terpancar dari mata Minseok.

"Sehun, kau harus mau menolongku jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku dan orang seperti apakah aku ini. Kau tak perlu merasa takut, aku tetaplah Kim Minseok yang kau kenal, hanya saja, aku sudah berubah," batin Minseok yang kemudian menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu. Sehun balas menatap Minseok penuh kebingungan dengan berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

Minseok tersenyum pada Sehun,

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Aku tak keberatan menjawab jika kau bertanya, tapi sebelum itu, kumohon Sehun, bantulah aku. Bantulah dia," Minseok menunjuk sosok hantu di belakang kursi Sehun lewat isyarat tatapan matanya.

Sehun yang mulai merinding, tak mampu berkata - kata lagi. Di cobanya untuk membuka suara, namun yang keluar hanya suara terbata dari tenggorokannya. Akhirnya Sehun hanya mengangguk saja dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan beribu pertanyaan tak terjawab. Sehun berulangkali menoleh ke belakang pada Minseok saat berjalan semakin jauh. Ia juga masih ingat tatapan mata sendu yang Minseok berikan padanya barusan. Membuatnya makin bertanya - tanya, apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi pada Minseok?

Flashback end

Mau tak mau, semua yang di ucapkan Minseok, dia harus mempercayainya. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dialami oleh Minseok, ia yakin Minseok tak akan pernah berbohong padanya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya Minseok berkata jujur padanya dan pada yang lain. Sehun akan menunggu kesempatan itu. Karena, Sehun telah berhutang sesuatu pada Minseok di masa lalu, dan ia ingin menebus hutang itu, supaya hatinya merasa tenang.

Minseok masih duduk di taman saat Sehun pergi 1 jam yang lalu. Ia serasa tak ingin kembali ke kamarnya, ia sangat nyaman berada di sana. Karena tenang dan udaranya sangatlah segar. Semenjak ia kecil, ia jarang pergi ke taman bersama ayahnya. Karena sudah pasti membahayakan dirinya dan ayahnya, mereka masih dalam pelarian saat itu, tentu saja harus bersembunyi. Minseok bersandar pada bangku, melipat tangannya di dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mengantuk, hanya sekedar menikmati semilir angin.

Lewat telinganya, ia mendengar beberapa orang yang mulai berkunjung ke rumah sakit itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, sudah dua jam ia terus duduk memjamkan mata disana. Minseok tahu teman - temannya kini sedang mengawasi dirinya di seberang sana. Tapi Minseok tak punya niat untuk sekedar menegur atau menyapa mereka. Ia juga mendengar suara Baekhyun tengah mengeluh kelaparan dan Jongdae yang meributkan hal seperti pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara Yixing sendiri mengutak atik ponselnya dalam diam. Saat Minseok menikmati semua itu, tiba - tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Minseok membuka matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya mencari - cari dari mana asal suara itu. Tapi suaranya makin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang, Minseok berdiri. Matanya mulai menelusuri area sekitar taman itu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, tapi tetap nihil, ia tak menemukan pemilik suara itu.

Saat akan beranjak pergi, teman - temannya segera mendekatinya dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

"Minseok, kenapa kau terus berada disini dari tadi? Kau kan sedang sakit, harusnya beristirahat saja di kamar," ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu Sehun. Dia bilang ingin membelikanku bubur, tapi dia sampai sekarang belum pulang. Ah, Yixing, bisakah kau mencari Sehun untukku. Aku sudah sangat lapar," Minseok sedang berusaha membuat mereka pergi.

"Baek, aku tahu kau lapar, kenapa kau tak membeli makan? Kau bisa minta di temani Jongdae," Minseok mencoba bersikap baik.

"Aku tak mau pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri, nanti kau akan pergi lagi," ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Aku akan masuk ke kamarku dan tidur. Itu sebabnya aku mengusir kalian semua, aku mau sendirian," Minseok menatap tajam mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang. Tapi jika ada sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi kami. Aku akan meninggalkan ponselku," Baekhyun tak peduli dengan ekspresi tajam Minseok padanya, ia menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Minseok dan langsung pergi dari taman bersama yang lain. Jongdae menepuk pundak Minseok sebagai tanda pamit, dan Yixing hanya tersenyum kaku pada Minseok.

Setelah semua pergi, Minseok menatap ponsel Baekhyun sejenak dan mengantonginya, lalu ia sendiri pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa Minseok sadari, seorang anak remaja laki - laki tengah memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu padanya dari kejauhan. Dan rasa ingin tahu itu memuncak seiring kepergian Minseok. Tapi apa daya, anak remaja itu harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan juga terapi untuk kesembuhannya, itu membuat dirinya sedih karena tak bisa berkenalan dengan Minseok.

2 bulan kemudian

\- Luhan side -

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan kembali ke sekolah semenjak Luhan terbangun dari komanya. Ia merasa gugup hari ini. Bagaimana nanti reaksi teman - temannya saat melihat dirinya? Luhan merasa malas menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan di ajukan temannya nanti. Jangan lupakan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari yang lain. Semua itu membuat Luhan merasa mual dan sakit perut terus menerus. Ia tak suka tatapan penuh menghujat ataupun bisik - bisik tak menyenangkan dari siswa lain saat ia melewati mereka nanti.

Ia menghela nafas berat, itulah sebabnya Luhan memutuskan lebih baik berangkat terlambat saja. Setidaknya ia hanya akan pergi ke ruang guru dan langsung menuju kelasnya.

"Hufft...oke, aku harus tenang, aku harus cool. Luhan fighting!!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri lewat cermin di hadapannya.

Luhan selesai bersiap - siap. Ia turun dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh supir kakeknya.

Diperjalanan ia mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan pada supirnya tentang Sehun dan kakeknya. Tapi yang Luhan dapat hanya sekedar gumaman tak tahu dan jawaban segan dari supirnya. Akhirnya, Luhan menyerah bertanya dan berfokus ke jalan.

Ia melihat ke luar mobil lewat kaca mobilnya, ia mulai melihat beberapa pelajar berlarian mengejar bus. Beberapa di antaranya memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang di pakai Luhan. Saat di lampu merah, mata Luhan menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal, Sehun, tengah berjalan bersama 3 orang temannya dan satu orang berada di belakang mereka berjalan sambil menunduk. Tak jelas bagaimana wajah mereka, tapi ketika Luhan akan memanggil Sehun, lampu merah telah berganti hijau, ia gagal bertemu Sehun.

\- Skip Time -

Bel telah berbunyi, Sehun, Minseok dan yang lain sudah masuk kekelas, pelajaran sudah akan di mulai. Tapi seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka.

Bagai di sambar petir, mereka semua terlihat syok dan pucat, kecuali Sehun.

"Anak - anak, hari ini kita ada teman baru, namun dia bukan siswa baru, tapi, ah sudahlah. Teman kita ini baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Dan karena beberapa bulan lalu ia sempat koma, ia tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Nah, kali ini dia akan bergabung bersama kita lagi," Pak Guru Choi tersenyum pada murid - murid di sana yang kini berubah menjadi patung. Semua terlalu terkejut.

Sehun melirik ke arah Minseok yang tengah tertidur.

"Nah, Luhan, silahkan masuk dan carilah tempat duduk untukmu," ucap Pak Guru Choi yang kemudian keluar sejenak untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan guru yang mengantar Luhan. Seketika Minseok membuka matanya mendengar nama Luhan di sebut. Luhan mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan pada Pak Choi dan masuk ke kelas.

"Annyeong, lama tak berjumpa, apa kabar kalian semua?" Luhan membungkuk untuk menyapa.

Minseok bangkit dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang nyaring di kelas itu. Luhan pun menoleh pada Minseok yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya, ia balas menatap Minseok. Luhan tak mengerti arti tatapan Minseok padanya, ia bahkan tak mengenal Minseok, lebih tepatnya belum mengenal Minseok.

Hanya Minseok seorang yang bisa membaca pikiran Luhan saat ini. Minseok sedih, ia tak percaya, apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan. Luhan tak mengingatnya, Luhan tak mengenal dirinya. Mata Minseok berubah sendu lagi, seakan ingin menangis, namun tertahan. Sedangkan Luhan balas memandang Minseok dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Semua siswa yang ada di sana, memperhatikan Minseok dan Luhan yang terlihat aneh. Yang satu menatap sedih namun penuh kerinduan, yang satu menatap penuh rasa penasaran sekaligus kekaguman.

Di pikiran semua siswa yang ada di sana hanya berisi pertanyaan ingin tahu pada Minseok dan Luhan, kecuali Sehun.

Tapi Minseok dan Luhan masih tak bergeming dari tempat mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Luhan membatin.

"Ini aku, Kim Minseok," jawab Minseok dipikirannya.

T * B * C

A/n :

Ada yang masih nungguin fanfic ini? Mian banget author kelamaan apdetnya, maklum gegara ngelive Elyxion 3 hari, terus ada acara award yang sumpah bikin kesel, udah pada tahu kan. Author jadi badmood berhari hari. Baru tadi pagi author sembuh badmoodnya. Hadeeeh..

Ini udah di apdet, rencanannya nanti atau besok pagi mau apdet lagi, cuma lihat sikon dulu deh ya. Ga janji lho..

Moga aja chapter ini ga bikin baper ya, soalnya menggantung ga jelas, hehe,

Yawdahlah..makasih bgt buat kalian semua yg udah luangin waktu buat baca fanfic ini sekaligus kasih review yang daebak bgt. Semua sangat berarti buat author, ai luph yu pul guys, muaaach..

Salam weareone.exo

bow


	6. Chapter 6 In Your Arms

In Your Arms

Minseok POV

\- 2 bulan sebelum pertemuan -

Hari ini aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah merasa baik meski belum sepenuhnya. Karena, rasa sakitku ada di dalam hatiku bukan di ragaku. Meski begitu, setidaknya aku mempunyai teman yang selalu berada di dekatku, mungkin. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan berusaha terus menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa, tapi sedikit perubahan dalam diriku, aku rasa akan sedikit susah untuk tersenyum lagi.

Rasanya begitu sulit bagiku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tiap kali aku mengingat hal yang indah, tiap waktu itu pula aku mengingat kenangan pahit. Ingin rasanya aku bisa melupakan semuanya, seperti kemarin.

Sekali lagi, ini adalah takdir yang sudah di gariskan padaku. Aku hanya seorang manusia bisa apa? Menerima dan menjalaninya, bukan?

Hari ini saat aku pergi jalan - jalan ke taman rumah sakit, aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Apa ini hanya sebagian hasrat dari imajinasiku yang merindukan dia sehingga aku berulang kali mendengar suaranya di waktu yang sama? Entahlah, tapi aku benar - benar merindukannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia mungkin sudah pergi dan tak kan kembali, tapi, seandainya aku di beri kesempatan yang kedua, aku tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menyukaiku atau tidak, masih mengingatku atau tidak, itu tidak penting bagiku. Yang terpenting dia ada dan berdiri di sisiku, itu sudah cukup untukku.

Apa aku terlalu berkhayal? Yah, mungkin sebagian otakku sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Sudahlah, ini sebaiknya ku simpan dalam - dalam di memoriku. Biar tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Tok tok tok!

Aku menoleh ke pintu, dan kepala Sehun muncul dari balik pintu. Sehun tersenyum menyapaku, kemudian masuk di susul yang lain. Aku tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan mereka. Aku tahu sikap mereka seperti ini sebenarnya menyimpan rasa penasaran yang besar terhadapku. Terlebih Baekhyun, dia berulang kali melirik gugup ke arahku, tapi aku pura - pura tak tahu, aku sibuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Minseok, semuanya sudah selesai, kita tinggal pulang. Kau sudah selesai bersiap?" Sehun bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling, kalau - kalau ada barang yang tertinggal, sedangkan aku bergumam ya saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan begitu senyap. Kami berlima menaiki van milik Yixing, jadi tidak berdesakkan. Aku memilih duduk tengah di dekat pintu, Sehun dan Yixing di depan, Baekhyun dan Jongdae di belakang. Mereka tampak saling lirik satu sama lain dan terlihat sekali suasana canggung menyelimuti.

"Minseok, kau benar - benar sudah tak apa? Maksudku, kau sudah tak merasa sakit lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah baik - baik saja, Baek, tenang saja," jawabku, "Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan saja. Jika memungkinkan aku untuk menjawab, maka akan ku jawab."

Kulirik lewat spion, Sehun menatapku begitu pula Yixing melirik sekilas padaku. Mereka sangat menginginkan penjelasan rupanya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tak ada hal yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku? Seperti soal mayat di gunung misalnya," ujarku.

Ciiiit..!!

Yixing terkejut dan mengerem mendadak, hampir saja semua terlempar ke depan.

"Yixing! Kau sudah gila! Menyetir yang benar! Tck!" Jongdae.

"Yaak, Yixing! Kau ini kenapa? Perhatikan jalanmu!" Baekhyun.

"Yixing? Kau tak apa? Ada apa denganmu? Aku tahu ini mobil kepunyaanmu, tapi berhati - hatilah!" Sehun.

"Mianhae, aku tak melihat lampu merah. Jadi aku berhenti mendadak saat mobil di depanku berhenti mendadak. Mian, kalian tak apa kan?" aku melihat mereka semua mendengus, mereka tahu Yixing berbohong.

Tapi kemudian, aku melihat bayangan hitam ada di sebelah Sehun, dan Yixing juga, ah semuanya. Aku melihat keluar jendela, beberapa orang di sana di ikuti sosok bayangan hitam. Ada apa ini? Aku memutuskan keluar dari mobil Yixing.

"Minseok! Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun berseru memanggilku, aku tak peduli dan terus melihat sekitar jalan raya itu.

Aku menoleh, mereka semua ikut keluar dari van dan berlari mengejarku yang terlihat seperti orang panik bercampur bingung mencari - cari sesuatu. Dan pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah truk pengangkut minyak. Ku lihat tangki minyak itu rupanya bocor. Dan dari mesin truk itu terlihat percikan api kecil keluar dari bagian bawah mesin truk itu. Aku melotot ngeri. Aku bergegas menemui sang sopir dan mengetuk pintu truknya dengan keras.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi! Cepat buka pintunya!" tapi ahjussi sopir itu malah mengusirku pergi dan mengira aku ini orang gila.

Aku tak menyerah," Ahjussi! Ahjussi! Cepatlah keluar dan lihatlah mesinmu dan tangki minyakmu! Ahjussi!"

"Minseok!" Sehun berlari mendekatiku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Itu bahaya sekali, ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak! Ini lebih penting, kau lihat saja ke sana!" kataku menunjuk ke arah bawah tangki. Sehun melotot, kemudian ikut menggedor pintu truk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian! Hah?! Ini berbahaya! Cepat pergi!" usir ahjussi sopir itu lewat kaca jendela truknya.

"Tunggu, ahjusai lihatlah! Tangki minyakmu bocor dan mesinmu mengeluarkan percikan api! Ini berbahaya! Kau harus menyelamatkan diri! Cepatlah tak ada waktu lagi!" aku melotot melihat percikan api itu semakin membesar.

"Sehun! Bilang pada yang lain untuk menjauhi area ini! Cepatlah!"

Ah, sudahlah aku tak peduli sopir itu lagi, lebih baik aku bergegas memberitahu semua orang yang ada di sana untuk segera menyingkir sejauh mungkin.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae memberi tahu para pejalan kaki, Yixing Sehun dan aku memberitahu para pengendara yang ada di sana. Dan semua orang mulai berlarian dengan panik. Percikan api itu mulai makin membesar dan menyulut ke bagian minyak yang menetes di jalan raya. Makin merambat dan akhirnya..

Boom!!!

Truk tangki meledak dan api makin membesar menjalar ke seluruh kendaraan yang berada di belakang dan depan mobil itu. Kebakaran besar terjadi. Aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil masih terjebak di belakang sebuah mobil yang akan tersambar api. Secepat mungkin aku berlari dan menggendong anak kecil itu, tepat saat api menyambar mobil dan meledak. Aku terlempar kedepan dengan memeluk anak kecil itu. Kepalaku berdenyut dan darah mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku tak peduli dan berusaha bangkit untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil itu. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, di depan sana kulihat Sehun, Yixing, Baekhyun dan Jongdae berteriak - teriak memanggilku panik. Sambil menggendong aku terus berlari menyelamatkan diri, hingga terdengar sirine ambulance, polisi dan satuan penyelamat tiba di sana. Aku merasa lemas, Sehun segera mendekatiku dan mengambil alih anak kecil itu untuk di bawa ke mobil ambulance. Sedangkan aku sendiri terduduk lemas di jalan dengan semua teman - temanku yang mencemaskanku.

"Minseok! Kau benar - benar bodoh! Aku benci padamu!" Baekhyun memukul tanganku.

Jongdae memelukku erat saking cemasnya.

"Kapan kau akan belajar menganggap kami ada di sisimu, Minseok? Kau tak perlu melakukannya sendiri, dasar namja bodoh!"

Yixing menghela nafas lega tersenyum di sela tangisnya, lalu menepuk pundakku,

"Kau pahlawan, teman," ucapnya dan aku meringis sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhku.

Haah, jadi, seperti ini rupanya memiliki teman. Ada seseorang yang mencemaskanmu, menghiburmu, dan menangis untukmu. Ternyata, memiliki teman yang berharga sangatlah menyenangkan. Kau akan memiliki alasan untuk hidup dan alasan untuk menjalani hidup. Semua demi seseorang yang menganggap diri kita adalah sebagian dari hidup mereka sendiri. Jika salah satu hilang, maka yang lain akan merasa sakit. Betapa bodohnya aku ini, baru menyadari ada orang - orang yang menganggapku ada dan menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Aku harap aku tidak terlalu terlambat untuk memulai semua dari awal lagi.

"Mianhae," ucapku seraya menangis.

\- Skip Time -

Malam harinya, semua sudah berkumpul di rumahku. Kami semua merasa lelah dan sakit. Apalagi setelah memberi beberapa keterangan pada pihak berwajib dan mengurusi segala sesuatunya. Yang lain sepertinya tadi sudah mendapatkan pengobatan dari medis, baguslah, jadi sehabis aku mandi, tinggal menyuruh mereka membersihkan diri juga, dan membuatkan mereka makan malam.

Aku membawa beberapa handuk ke ruang tengah dimana mereka semua terkapar di lantai dengan pakaian kotor compang camping. Aku tersenyum dan melempari mereka satu persatu dengan handuk. Mereka terkejut dan mengomel saat kulempari handuk, tapi mereka semua tetap saja berdiri dan satu persatu bergantian mandi.

"Aku menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk kalian. Baek dan Dae, kau kupinjami punyaku, dan Yixing kau pinjam Sehun ya, dia beberapa hari yang lalu membawa pakaian kemari. Jadi dia pasti masih menyimpannya," tak ada yang menyahut, tapi sudahlah.

Aku pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat makan malam untuk mereka semua, dan aku tentu saja. Selang 15 menit, Baekhyun menyusulku ke dapur.

"Kau sedang membuat apa, Min? Sini ku bantu, kau juga sedang sakit kan," Baekhyun langsung membantuku memasak, aku hanya diam meliriknya.

"Kenapa kau melirikku? Aku tak memasukkan apapun ke dalam masakanmu tenang saja."

"Aku tahu," jawabku seolah tak peduli.

"Minseok, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun berkata dengan hati - hati padaku.

"Ada apa? Tanya saja. Kenapa harus meminta ijin segala? Aku tak akan menggigitmu, kau tahu," jawabku cuek, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ummm..itu, begini, sebenarnya tadi.."

"Minseok!" Jongdae tiba - tiba masuk ke dapur, "Kau sedang membuat apa? Mau kubantu juga?"

"Kemarilah, lebih banyak tangan yang mengerjakan, lebih cepat selesai, ya kan Baekhyun?" tanyaku yang kemudian di jawab dengan sedikit gagap oleh Baekhyun.

Kemudian hingga semua selesai, tak ada yang mengobrol lagi. Hingga saat makan malam berlangsung, semua hanya bisa berfokus pada makanan masing - masing. Aku berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka sekarang? Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku memantapkan diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dan.. ini dia.

"Guys, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian. Mungkin fakta ini sedikit gila dan menyalahi aturan, tapi, aku percaya pada kalian semua. Jadi kumohon dengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru bertanya, oke?"

Ku lihat mereka saling pandang bingung. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, sebelum itu, apa yang kalian tahu mengenai diriku? Maksudku kesan pertama kalian saat bertemu denganku pertama kali?" aku mencoba memulainya lewat penilaian orang lain terhadapku terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku tak memiliki kesan apapun padamu saat pertama bertemu denganmu," jawab Yixing tak kalah datar dari Sehun.

"Aku juga tak memiliki kesan apapun. Kau terlihat normal di mataku, seperti yang lainnya," jawab Baekhyun, kulihat Jongdae ikut mengangguk.

"Jadi begitu ya. Eumm, apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dulu pada kalian," aku menunduk menggigit bibirku, "aku sebenarnya, eumm bisa melihat hantu."

Klaang!!!

"Apa!!" Jongdae melongo.

"What!!" Baekhyun syok menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Apa yang dia bilang barusan?" Yixing bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kalian ingat kemarin saat Sehun pergi membelikanku makanan?" semua mengangguk," Sehun tidak pergi membeli makanan, melainkan mencari mayat dari hantu itu."

"Minseok, kau sedang tidak melucu kan?" Baekhyun, aku menggeleng.

"Sehun, apa itu benar?" Jongdae pada Sehun yang menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa itu sebabnya kau sering menginap di rumahku dan tidak pulang?" Yixing.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu sebabnya aku sering menginap di rumahmu. Hanya saja itu..ah sudahlah lupakan masalahku. Kita dengarkan saja penjelasan dari Minseok," Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman saat di tanyai oleh Yixing, dan aku jadi sedikit curiga, tapi aku menepisnya.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari kepolisian soal pembunuhan yang dilakukan pada mayat perempuan itu?"

"Mereka hanya memberitahukan petunjuk soal data pribadi perempuan itu. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Menurut hasil otopsi, kemungkinannya adalah ia di bunuh oleh salah satu teman atau orang terdekatnya. Karena tak ada catatan laporan kehilangan dari kepolisian. Dan perempuan ini seperti di siksa karena di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka yang sangat parah, hingga disimpulkan ia meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Itu kabar terakhir yang aku dapatkan. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada keluarga atau seseorang yang mengenal mayat itu untuk mengambil jenazahnya," Sehun menatap dengan mata sedikit bergetar kepada semua yang ada di sana.

Yixing, Jongdae dan Baekhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Sedari tadi, pandanganku hanya berfokus pada hantu perempuan yang berada di pintu dapur. Aku melihatnya menangis. Seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Hantu itu menatap ke arah Sehun terus menerus, apa maksudnya, apa Sehun ada hubungannya dengan kasus siswi itu? Aku mulai penasaran pada Sehun sekarang.

"Eumm, Minseok, jadi, kau benar - benar bisa melihatnya? Maksudku, hantunya?"

Jongdae sekali lagi memastikan.

"Kalian tahu, hantu itu sekarang, ada disini dan benar - benar meminta bantuan kepada kita. Begitu juga aku, isakah kalian membantuku?" aku menatap mereka satu persatu.

Jongdae masih agak ragu padaku, dia masih menimbang - nimbang keputusannya. Baekhyun menganggap semua ini konyol dan tak masuk diakal, tapi dia juga penasaran. Yixing sendiri tak memikirkan apapun, hanya sedikit syok. Sehun hanya berekspresi datar dan dia, tunggu, kenapa dia berpikir untuk membantuku karena berhutang padaku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Sepertinya aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya di masa lalu. Atau aku yang tidak ingat? Ah, entahlah, aku bisa menyelidikinya nanti.

Saat aku mendengar pikiran yang lain, Yixing yang membuka suaranya pertama kali.

"Aku akan membantumu. Lagipula aku bosan jika harus diam saja. Aku tak keberatan melakukan petualangan baru. Pasti seru. Aku ikut kau Minseok," aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Yixing.

"Eumm, aku, sepertinya juga tak ada hal lain yang kulakukan, jadi aku ikut," Jongdae ikut mengambil suara.

"Minseok, bukannya kepalamu tadi terluka ya? Aku melihat ada darah mengalir dari dahimu tadi sewaktu kau menyelamatkan anak kecil itu. Aku yakin sekali," Baekhyun mencoba menelisik ke arah dahiku, aku kaget sekali dia tiba - tiba berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Dengan gugup kutepis tangan Baekhyun. Aku takut dia dan yang lain akan menyadari keanehan lain yang ada pada diriku.

"Eh, Baek, mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku tidak apa - apa kok. Mungkin itu kebetulan darah anak kecil yang terciprat ke wajahku," jawabku kikuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lihat tadi darah itu mengalir bukannya terciprat," Baekhyun terus bersikeras.

"Tapi, aku tak terluka, kalau kau tak percaya, nih, lihat saja dahiku, tidak ada bekas luka atau apapun kan?" kusibakkan rambut poniku supaya Baekhyun berhenti curiga padaku.

"Oh, iya tak ada luka. Aneh sekali, aku yakin aku tadi melihatnya," Baekhyun mengelus dagunya, merasa aneh pada diriku.

"Baek, berhentilah menggerecoki Minseok. Kau membuatnya tak nyaman," Yixing menegur Baek dan ajaibnya Baekhyun langsung kembali duduk ke kursinya. Aku menghela nafas lega sepelan mungkin.

Setelah pengungkapanku itu, aku sedikit merasa lega dan senang. Karena mereka tetap bersikap biasa padaku, seperti aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Setengah jam kemudian kami bersiap tidur. Mereka memutuskan menginap di rumahku. Karena rumahku hanya punya 3 kamar, jadi masing - masing mereka berpasangan. Baekhyun ribut sekali, bersikeras ingin sekamar dengan Yixing, namun Sehun sudah menyeret Yixing masuk ke kamar mereka terlebih dulu. Dan tinggal Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang saling protes dan menggerutu. Aku ragu aku bisa tidur malam ini.

\- Skip Time -

Aku terbangun dengan kaget oleh suara gonggongan anjing yang menyalak keras di sekitar area rumahku. Aku merasa panas dan haus, ku putuskan untuk mengambil minuman ke dapur. Saat aku mencapai pintu, aku merasakan hawa berubah menjadi sangat panas dan semakin panas. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan aku terkejut. Hantu itu seperti menggapai - gapai ke arahku dan anehnya, badannya seperti memerah karena terbakar. Aku menjadi sedikit takut, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada hantu siswi itu. Aku segera keluar kamar dan di jalan, aku mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Dia terdengar sangat marah pada orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Kau! Jika kau berani menyentuh mayat gadis itu, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perbuatanmu atas kesalahan yang diperbuat kakekku. Tak bisakah kau berhenti sekarang! Jika kau ingin membakas dendam, lakukan itu pada kakekku, dasar brengsek!" rutuk Sehun.

"Selama aku belum menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, aku akan terus melakukannya. Dan aku tak akan menyerah. Jika sekali lagi kau mencoba menghalangi rencanaku ini, maka akan aku pastikan semua orang yang kau sayangi akan ku lenyapkan! Termasuk kakakmu dan Minseok tersayangmu itu!" ancam seseorang dari seberang yang Sehun.

Apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? Seseorang yang Sehun kenal ingin melenyapkannya? Dan siapa itu tadi, kakak Sehun? Tunggu, tunggu, ini membingungkanku. Sehun memiliki kakak dan kakek? Kenapa juga kakek Sehun ingin di hancurkan? Apa ia memiliki banyak musuh? Sehun pasti tidak terlibat dengan semua ini kan? Rasa curigaku memang tak pernah salah, tapi sebelum itu, aku harus meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu pada Sehun.

"Sehun," panggilku membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, Minseok, kau sudah berada di sini dari tadi?" Sehun menunduk, tak sanggup menatap langsung ke mataku.

"Iya, dan aku mendengar semuanya," kataku dengan ekspresi meminta penjelasan.

"Ummm, Minseok, aku bersumpah, aku tidak terlibat dengan semua ini. Ini adalah rencana orang yang menjadi musuh kakekku, dan Minseok, kita harus menyelamatkan jenazah siswi itu. Seseorang akan melakukan kremasi pada jenazah itu Minseok, kau harus membantuku," Sehun berkata dengan sangat cepat, terlihat sekali dia sangat panik.

"Dengan satu syarat," Sehun mengangguk, "kau juga harus jujur pada teman - temanmu. Jika mereka memang sahabatmu, mereka pasti akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya, janji?" Sehun menunduk lagi lalu mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus, ayo sekarang kita pergi ke tempat kremasi. Aku sudah tahu dimana tempatnya. Dan Sehun, aku percaya padamu," aku tersenyum sembari menepuk pundaknya.

Lalu aku dan Sehun segera melaju dengan cepat ke tempat kremasi jenazah menggunakan mobil Sehun yang memang ia tinggalkan di rumahku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena ia menginap di rumah Yixing. Sesampainya di sana, kami berlari mencari dimana jenazah itu di kremasi, sembari Sehun menelpon polisi. Dan sesampainya di sana, aku melotot ngeri, jenazah itu sudah hampir dimasukkan ke lupang pembakaran, namun dengan cepat Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memecahkan kaca jendela yang berada di sana. Aku mendobrak pintunya dan berhasil terbuka. Sebuah pistol teracung ke arahku. Reflek aku dan Sehun mengangkat tangan.

"Kau! Berani - beraninya kau melakukan itu padanya! Dasar brengsek!" Sehun berteriak marah, "Jika kau berani membakarnya, akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku!"

"Hahahaha, kau mau membunuhku? Hei, lihat siapa yang berada di posisi seorang pecundang. Jika aku mau, aku sudah menembakmu dari tadi. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan membiarkan kau melihat mayat kekasihmu ini di bakar di hadapanmu! Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai, Sehun!"

"KAU! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Sehun akan melompat pada orang yang mengacungkan pistol, namun aku menahannya.

"Sehun!"

"LEPASKAN AKU MINSEOK! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH ORANG DI HADAPANKU INI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Sehun, kumohon tenanglah!"

"Hahaha, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu Sehun!" pria itu mulai memasukkan jenazah itu ke lubang pembakaran.

Sehun dengan cepat mendorongku dan menahan meja jenazah yang berjalan otomatis ke lubang pembakaran. Saat pria itu oleng karena dorongan Sehun, dengan cepat pula aku berusaha merebut pistol dari tangan orang itu. Kami terjatuh dan berguling, tapi..

Door!!

Aku merasa perutku sangat panas dan perih. Aku melotot ngeri melihat darah merembes dari perutku. 'Apa aku sudah tertembak?' pikirku.

Lalu aku mendengar derap kaki dan para polisi berdatangan. Aku sempat melihat polisi bergulat mencoba menahan orang yang menembakku barusan. Dan Sehun dengan tangan sedikit melepuh karena mencengkram meja besi yang terkena panas berhasil mencegah jenazah siswi itu terbakar. Setelah itu aku tak mampu melihat apapun. Semua menggelap.

Aku terbangun seminggu kemudian di rumah sakit, lagi. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di kamar rawatku. Mereka nampak lega melihatku sudah sadar kembali. Sedangkan aku merasa senang bisa melihat senyum mereka lagi. Mereka bergantian menyapaku, dan ku jawab seadanya. Lalu aku melirik pada Sehun yang terus menunduk di kursi di sebelahku dengan tangan masih terbebat perban.

"Tak apa - apa Sehun. Aku baik - baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah kembali lagi bersamamu, bersama kalian. Sudahlah, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Itu bukan salahmu, eoh?"

Aku menepuk pundaknya dan menggenggam tangannya. Sehun seperti menahan tangisnya di hadapan kami semua. Aku merasa terharu. Sekali lagi aku merasa ada seseorang lain lagi yang membutuhkanku.

"Sehun-ah, jika kau masih bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak akan mau lagi memelukmu saat tidur. Dasar cengeng!" Yixing mencibir Sehun, bermaksud membuat Sehun berhenti bersedih. Yixing sangat tahu Sehun suka di peluk saat tidur.

"Yaak!!! Kalian tidur sambil berpelukan?" Baekhyun nampak syok.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yixing polos.

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Kenapa kau tidur sambil memeluknya, kau hanya boleh memelukku saat tidur," Baekhyun merengek tak terima.

"Ya ya ya, hei mana boleh dia memelukmu. Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin, Baek, karena kau selalu tidur bersamaku bukan dengan Yixing," sahut Jongdae sinis.

Kelihatannya Jongdae cemburu jika Baekhyun mencoba dekat dengan Yixing. Aku terkikik. Sehun mulai menatap heran pada mereka bertiga.

"Baek, kusarankan kau sebaiknya berhenti menggangguku. Aku ini hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih. Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersikap tsundere pada Jongdae. Dan Jongdae, bisakah kau sedikit peka pada Baekhyun, dia itu ingin perhatian darimu, dasar bodoh! Issh..kalian ini," omel Yixing dengan wajah kesal dan jengkel karena selalu di jadikan penengah oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Aku mulai sedikit paham sekarang pada mereka berempat. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat mereka seperti ini. Beruntungnya aku memiliki teman seperti mereka. Walaupun aku tak memiliki saudara atau siapapun di dunia ini, tapi aku memiliki mereka di hatiku. Dan sepertinya, aku pun ada di hati mereka. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Malam itu kami bercanda tawa bersama. Seperti satu beban terlepas dari begitu banyak beban.

Dan aku tak akan pernah lupa pada apa yang di ceritakan Sehun malam itu kepadaku saat yang lain sudah pulang. Cerita yang mengawali semua masalah yang ada padaku.

* Dua bulan kemudian

Hari ini aku mulai bisa masuk sekolah dengan normal lagi setelah libur musim dingin yang panjang dengan berbagai kejadian yang sempat membuatku hampir saja kehilangan nyawaku. Akhirnya hari yang tenang datang. Hantu siswi itu tak pernah muncul lagi setelah semua kasusnya selesai. Sehun sudah bisa tersenyum meski kadang dengan terpaksa, tapi aku memakluminya. Aku juga memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sedangkan Yixing, sepertinya dia selalu berhasil menghibur Sehun. Aku semakin senang melihat kedekatan mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa sesekali menggoda mereka saat kami berkumpul bersama.

Seperti biasa, aku dan yang lain berangkat sekolah bersama. Sehun entah mau sampai kapan akan terus menginap di rumah Yixing, bahkan dia sampai bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Aku masih tak mengerti apa masalah Sehun dengan kakeknya itu. Aku hanya tahu kakeknya telah berbuat jahat pada Sehun, selebihnya aku tak tahu.

Aku juga masih selalu sendirian di rumah, tapi mereka berempat akan bermain ke rumahku setiap sore hari hingga malam ketika tiba saatnya Yixing menjemput Sehun pulang dari tempat bekerja paruh waktunya. Kecuali saat akhir pekan, aku akan berada di rumah sendirian.

Saat aku sendiri, aku akan terus memikirkan Luhan. Dari hari ke hari aku semakin merindukannya. Dan setiap malam sebelum aku tidur aku akan memandang langit dan bergumam, apakah dia baik - baik saja di sana. Lalu setelah itu akan menangis dan tertidur. Kemudian bangun di pagi hari dengan mata sembab dan wajah muram. Aku tak peduli dengan ocehan siswa lain yang mulai mengataiku mata panda saat di sekolah. Aku bahkan mencegah Sehun dan Yixing mengerjai mereka untuk membalas dendam.

Tapi pagi ini aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Seperti akan ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Aku selalu berdebar dan gugup tanpa alasan sedari aku menaiki bus bersama yang lain seperti biasa. Sesampai di halte dekat sekolah, kami pun turun dan sedikit berjalan untuk sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Mereka berempat berjalan di depan dan aku berada di belakang mereka dalam diam. Saat menyebarangi jalan raya aku seperti mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil Sehun. Seperti suara yang kukenal. Aku mencari dan menoleh kesana kemari, tapi nihil. Aku segera menepis pikiranku sendiri. Aku menganggap aku terlalu merindukannya saat ini. Lalu aku tersenyum sendiri karena semua imajinasi anehku.

Kami baru masuk ke kelas. Baru saja kelas di mulai lima menit yang lalu aku sudah mengantuk. Kelasku serasa sangat membosankan lebih dari biasanya hari ini. Ku putuskan untuk meletakkan kepalaku di meja sejenak dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak tidur, hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan mataku. Aku mendengar Pak Choi, guru pelajaran sejarahku berhenti mendengungkan dongengnya, dan berjalan keluar kelas menemui seseorang. Lalu Pak Choi mengumumkan ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kami, tapi dia siswa lama? Apa itu maksudnya? Ah, sudahlah, masa bodoh, lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

Kemudian aku mendengar Pak Choi menyebut sebuah nama dan membuatku membelalakkan mataku. Posisiku masih tertidur di meja. Aku berharap nama yang di ucapkan Pak Choi tadi bukan sekedar nama yang sama seperti namanya. Dan saat kudengar suara lain, suara yang selama ini aku cari dan ku rindukan, tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari dudukku.

Aku merasa waktu terhenti. Itu dia, benar - benar dia. Tapi, dia tak mengenaliku? Kenapa bisa begitu? Dia balas menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali berpisah dengannya. Dia tak mengenaliku. Tak mengingatku. Aku mendengar perkataan di pikirannya saat menatap ke arahku.

"Siapa kau?" pikir Luhan.

"Ini aku Kim Minseok," jawabku, di pikiranku.

Lama kami saling menatap sampai terdengar kasak kusuk dari siswa lain, dan tak kuhiraukan. Aku hanya ingin memandangnya sepuas hatiku, selama mungkin, sampai mataku bosan melihatnya kalau perlu. Dan kami berdua di kagetkan dengan suara Pak Choi yang menegur Luhan karena tak kunjung mencari tempat duduk. Karena aku sekarang duduk sendirian, Luhan pun duduk di sebelahku. Dan saat Luhan mendekat sambil terus menatapku, aku merasa aneh, dadaku terus bergemuruh dan keringat dingin seolah menetes lewat dahiku. Dia membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis kepadaku, kubalas dengan sedikit kikuk. Setelah kami berdua duduk, Pak Choi melanjutkan dongengnya lagi dan dengan sekejap siswa kembali nyenyak mendengar dengungan Pak Choi. Aku? Tentu saja aku pura - pura tidur juga untuk menutupi rasa gugupku. Ini aneh kan? Setiap malam aku menangis dan terbangun dengan mata sembab karena merindukan orang di sebelahku ini. Tapi begitu kenyataan berbicara dengan cara yang tak terduga padaku, aku malah menghindarinya.

'Siapa namja ini? Dia sangat cute dan manis. Dia terlihat tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Ah, pipinya sangat chubby dan bulat seperti baozi favoritku. Aku ingin sekali memakannya. Kira - kira dia sudah ada yang punya atau belum ya? Melihat dia terpejam seperti ini sungguh menakjubkan. Wooah, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya...bibirnya sangat sexy..waw, ya tuhan, apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencicipi bibir yang sexy dan menggoda itu. Bla bla bla...' batin Luhan

Ya..ya..ya..ya...apa - apaan ini? Aku mendengar apa yang dia pikirkan juga sekarang. Ya tuhaaan, apa rasa gugupku tidaklah cukup? Aku sekarang juga harus mendengar hal yang ia pikirkan tentangku, dan hei! Luhan, berhenti memikirkan hal yang jorok tentangku. Aku mendengus, ternyata walaupun dia tidak ingat padaku, mesumnya tetap saja menempel di otaknya. Heol!!

* Minseok POV end

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siwa berhambur keluar kelas, termasuk Minseok yang ingin sekali buru - buru pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berpamitan pada yang lain untuk pulang lebih dulu karena mendadak kepalanya pusing. Sebetulnya bukan itu sebab Minseok ingin cepat - cepat pulang. Tapi karena Luhan.

Sedari di kelas tadi Luhan selalu mengganggunya. Tidak secara langsung memang, tapi Minseok sedikit merasa risih dan aneh melihat Luhan secara langsung. Apalagi ini sangat mendadak, Minseok mengira Luhan sudah meninggal, tapi rupanya Luhan hanya koma. Itu terlalu mengejutkan Minseok, ia hanya belum siap menerima kehadiran Luhan secara nyata tepat di depan matanya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Luhan tahu jika Minseok selalu gugup jika Luhan tiba - tiba memanggil dirinya dan setiap tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Minseok akan mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan menolak skinship dari Luhan. Yang mana Luhan sendiri pun merasakan sengatan aneh saat tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Minseok.

Seperti saat di kantin tadi, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang bersama dengan kelompok mereka. Dengan seringai konyolnya, ia menerima ajakan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Aku langsung kehilangan nafsu makanku dengan seketika. Sehun dan Yixing saling berbagi makanan seperti biasanya, Sehun terlihat stres akhir - akhir ini, pasti karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya pikir Minseok. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Sungguh pemandangan yang memuakkan. Minseok meletakkan sendoknya dengan kesal dan pergi dari kantin itu. Semua yang ada di sana melongo melihat Minseok yang bersikap sangat aneh. Luhan yang penasaran akan Minseok, tak membuang waktunya untuk berlari menyusul Minseok.

Minseok yang tahu ia di buntuti Luhan, berbelok menuju ruang guru, dan tepat setelah itu Luhan berhenti mengikuti Minseok. Luhan merasa kecewa, Minseok menyeringai senang.

Dan sekarang terjadi lagi. Minseok sepertinya di buntuti oleh Luhan dari sekolah mereka sampai ke rumah Minseok. Saat Minseok hampir sampai di rumahnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa benar - benar pening, berdenyut - denyut. Ia melirik ke arlojinya, melihat ke tanggal yang tertera pada arlojinya. Minseok baru ingat, rupanya hari ini jadwal Minseok untuk meminum serumnya. Ia hanya berharap bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, setidaknya sampai ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan yang mengawasi dari belakang panik melihat Minseok sedikit oleng saat akan membuka pintu halaman rumahnya. Luhan menatap ke sekeliling rumah itu. Menurut Luhan, ia seperti pernah melihat rumah itu. Tapi kapan ia lupa.

Ia tak memperhatikan Minseok yang sudah masuk ke dalam. Luhan segera menyusul, dan ia terkejut melihat Minseok memegangi kepalanya di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Minseok! Kau tak apa? Aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu, berikan kuncinya!" Luhan cemas melihat Minseok terus mengerang.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintunya, Luhan dengan sigap membopong Minseok bridal style. Dan langsung membuat Minseok melotot karena terkejut.

"Luhan, kau tak perlu menggendongku. Kau bisa memapahku saja kan," Minseok protes di sela menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Diamlah! Kau sedang sakit, karena aku tak mau kau bertambah sakit, aku mau menggendongmu karena kau terlihat sangat ringan. Dan aku benar," Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap manik Minseok.

"Tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah! Di mana kamarmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang paling depan," Minseok menunjuk kamarnya.

Luhan segera membawa masuk Minseok dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat, kau tinggal mengatakan di mana letak p3knya," ujar Luhan.

"Tak perlu, aku selalu menyimpan obatku di laci meja dekat tempat tidurku ini. Jadi kau tak perlu repot - repot," Minseok berusaha menolak bantuan dari Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan mengambil minum sendiri juga, aku haus," Luhan lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Ia tengah mengamati semua sudut rumah Minseok sembari membawa botol air minum dingin di tangannya.

Luhan terus berpikir dia seperti pernah ke rumah ini, seperti mengenal tempat ini. Padahal menurut Luhan, ia baru pertama kali datang. Dan pada Minseok, kenapa ia seolah sudah sangat lama mengenal Minseok sebelum ini. Tapi seperti yang Baekhyun tadi bilang, Minseok baru saja pindah ke Korea 3 bulan yang lalu dari Amerika, dan ini pertama kalinya Minseok ke Korea. Luhan pun tak pernah bepergian ke luar negeri sebelumnya. Jadi kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal semacam ini, sangat aneh dan membingungkan.

'Apa mungkin karena amnesianya?' pikir Luhan.

Selagi Luhan sibuk menerawang, terdengar suara gedebuk jatuh dari kamar Minseok. Dengan sigap Luhan memeriksa keadaan Minseok. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Minseok seperti kepanasan dan menggeliat di lantai memegangi kepalanya.

"Minseok! Kau kenapa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil ambulance," Luhan baru merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya saat Minseok mencengkram tangan Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa!"

"J..ja..jangan panggil...mereka," ucap Minseok, mereka berdua sama - sama berlutut di lantai, dengan saling mencengkram lengan satu sama lain,

"P..po pokoknya..jangan!" Minseok menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan terdiam, bukan karena tatapan Minseok, tapi ia merasa seperti deja vu, pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Luhan mematung memandangi Minseok yang kini merasa kepanasan. Minseok membuka jas sekolah dan kemeja seragamnya. Pikiran Luhan mulai teralihkan. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan yang seakan erotis di depan matanya.

"Minseok, k..kau kenapa? P..pakai lagi bajumu Minseok, cepatlah," Luhan menyodorkan kemeja Minseok dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aargh!! Minggir! Aku tak mau memakainya! Aku sedang kepanasan, dasar bodoh," Minseok berkata dengan sedikit terhuyung menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Minseok dengan jas sekolahnya.

"Minseok, pakai ini, kumohon, kalau kau tidak.." Luhan menahan emosinya dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kalau tidak, kau mau apa, heh?" Minseok menyeringai.

"Haaah, sudahlah, Minseok, pakai saja baj.."

Grep!!!

Minseok menarik pakaian depan Luhan dengan liar, lalu mulai mencium Luhan. Luhan mendelik kaget, namun makin lama ciuman Minseok membuatnya tak tahan dan ia tergoda. Luhan menarik belakang leher Minseok supaya ia bisa menciumnya dengan lebih dalam, sedangkan Minseok mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Luhan. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya setengah menggoda, berubah menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. Mereka saling melumat, menggigit dan berperang lidah hingga lelehan saliva mengalir. Tak berapa lama terdengar desahan pelan dari Minseok, membuat Luhan makin buta. Ia melepas jas sekolahnya sendiri, sementara Minseok membuka paksa kemeja seragamnya hingga beberapa kancing terlepas. Luhan menyeringai. Ia tahu Minseok dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat melakukan ini, tapi persetan dengan semua itu, ia hanya ingin Minseok dan Minseok!

Menciumi bagian leher, menjilat dan menggigitnya, membuat Luhan sendiri mengerang nikmat. Mereka menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur Minseok, tapi...

"Minseooook, kau sedang a...WHAT THE FUUUUCK!!! LUHAAAAN MINSEOOOK!! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!!!!" Baekhyun entah datang dari mana tiba - tiba muncul di kamar Minseok di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Disusul Jongdae yang menjatuhkan tasnya dan menganga lebar dengan tangan mendekap mulutnya, lalu Yixing yang berbalik menutupi mata Sehun dibelakangnya sambil memberikan deathglare pada para tersangka.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana kondisi Minseok dan Luhan. Ngos - ngosan, rambut dan pakaian acak - acakkan (lupakan Minseok yang masih topless), bekas saliva di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua (untuk Luhan ada kissmark dibagian dadanya). Baekhyun melotot berasap saat menemukan mereka berdua tengah bergumul di siang bolong, dengan pintu depan dan kamar terbuka. Sulit di percaya untuk Baekhyun.

Minseok dan Luhan berakhir di ruang tengah dengan mereka duduk di karpet menundukkan kepala dengan penampilan yang belum berubah. Sedangkan yang lain duduk di sofa berjejer mendelik galak seakan mengadili para tersangka.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Umm..apa kalian sudah lama berdiri di sana?" tanya Minseok takut - takut, pipinya memerah, sepertinya dia mulai merasa malu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar," Cukup lama untuk mengetahui kalian saling merobek baju masing - masing."

Luhan dan Minseok menganga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Minseok memukul kepalanya sendiri. Merasa bodoh sekaligus malu. Ia lagi - lagi tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Lalu menoleh pada Luhan yang ikut meliriknya sambil menyeringai. Minseok mendengus.

'Dari sekian banyak temannya, kenapa harus Luhan? Tck, memalukkan, aku pasti akan di olok habis - habisan besok di sekolah,' pikir Minseok, 'Bodoh kau Minseok! Bodoh! Sekarang bagaimana mau menghindari Luhan? Haah,'

"YAAK!!! MINSEOK! KAU MENDENGAR UCAPANKU BARUSAN TIDAK?!" Baekhyun mengomel pada Minseok yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Minseok tergagap," Eeh, kau bilang apa tadi Baek? Mian, aku tidak..."

"HEOOOLLLL!!! Minseok! Sedari tadi aku berbicara sampai berbusa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Woaaahhh...daebak!! Daebak!! Aku sudah tidak dianggap teman lagi oleh Minseokku, woaah daebak!!" Baekhyun menyindir Minseok, membuat kepala Minseok makin berdenyut pening karena teriakan dari Baekhyun.

Luhan yang memperhatikan Minseok meringis menahan sakit kepalanya, akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

"Sudah cukup! Sekarang kalian masih ingin tetap di sini atau pergi?" Luhan mulai kesal.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Luhan bangkit mengambil tas Jongdae, menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan mereka semua dan mendorong mereka ke pintu. Yang lain terbengong - bengong.

"Hei, apa - apaan ini? Kau mengusir kami? Yak Luhan!!" Baekhyun mencoba menolak pergi, tapi tenaga Luhan lebih kuat.

"Maaf, kami sedang ada urusan penting. Dan kami harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Maaf, terima kasih sudah datang menengok Minseok. Jadi selamat tinggal, dadah, aku akan menelpon kalian semua nanti, bye!"

BLAMM!!

"AISSH!! DASAR RUSA DAN KUCING SAMA SAJA!! HUH!!" Baekhyun menarik Jongdae pergi. Jongdae sepertinya harus menuruti semua keinginan Baekhyun hari ini, ia juga sepertinya akan pulang kerumah dengan badan lelah karena Baekhyun.

"Haah, kalau bukan karena Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya, sabarlah Jongdae, kau pasti bisa! Fighting!" Jongdae bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Yixing juga merangkul Sehun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sehun, sepertinya kau harus libur hari ini,"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak bisa, nanti aku bisa di marahi oleh bosku," Sehun mendengus.

"Aku yang akan meminta ijin pada bosmu, tenang saja. Kita ada banyak 'PR' hari ini," Yixing tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah? Seingatku tadi kita tak mendapatkan tugas apapun," ujar Sehun polos.

Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kencang.

Minseok masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Saat ia melihat Luhan kembali dari pintu depan, Minseok merasa agak malu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Tapi Minseok bersumpah, Luhan terasa sangat nyata di matanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa - apa Minseok? Aku lihat sedari tadi kau memijat keningmu," Luhan mendekat ke arah Minseok dan Minseok seakan merasakan nafsunya kembali naik saat melihat Luhan yang sekarang.

Dengan gugup Minseok menjawab tak apa, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan menatap punggung Minseok yang nampak berotot dan berisi, meski menurutnya tak cocok dengan imej wajah Minseok yang imut.

'Sial, Minseok terlihat sangat hot dan sexy sekarang ini, duh, hormon sialan, kenapa harus di waktu yang tidak tepat? Sial! Sial! Sial!" batin Luhan.

Minseok mendengar semua itu, sesaat ia memang tergoda untuk kembali pada Luhan dengan segala 'godaannya' tapi ini bukan saatnya.

'Dia bukan Luhan yang dulu, bukan Luhan yang dikenalnya, Luhan yang sekarang sedang amnesia dan tidak mengingatnya,' pikir Minseok menepis semua rasa rindu dan hasratnya pada Luhan.

Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya, ia pun menghela nafas dan bersandar pada pintunya. Ia lalu duduk di lantai dengan masih bersandar pada pintu. Mencoba menghapus kejadian tadi dan hari ini.

Luhan? Dia sedang mencoba mencuci mukanya dan membenahi pakaiannya saat tiba - tiba sekelebat ingatan di kepalanya muncul dengan terpotong - potong.

Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi, saat Minseok kesakitan, sekelebat memori Luhan mengingat adegan yang sama hanya pakaian Minseok yang berbeda. Lalu saat Minseok tiba - tiba menciumnya, ia mengingat suara Minseok yang meminta di cium olehnya. Luhan lemas, terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Lalu saat ia dan Minseok berciuman, muncul ingatan lain yang juga hampir sama dengan kejadian tadi. Lalu saat Minseok pergi dari hadapannya, ia ingat Minseok menangis sambil memeluknya. Dan Minseok yang memohon padanya untuk jangan meninggalkannya. Tangis Minseok, pelukan Minseok, ciuman dari Minseok.

Luhan mengingatnya. Ia mengingat semua saat pertama kali Minseok datang ke rumah ini. Dan dia saat itu adalah hantu yang menempati rumah ini. Semua memori saat ia menjadi hantu kembali teringat olehnya. Ia menangis mencengkram dadanya. Minseoknya, melihatnya pergi, melihat dirinya menghilang, mengira dirinya telah tiada. Minseoknya yang menanggung rasa sakit dan rindu seorang diri. Tapi dirinya, malah melupakannya.

'Bodoh kau Luhan!! Bodoh!! Dasar bodoh!!' Luhan memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Seketika Luhan bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi berlari menuju kamar Minseok dengan keadaan menangis dan basah kuyup. Saat Luhan sampai ke kamar Minseok, ia melihat Minseok yang tengah berdiri dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Luhan!"

"Minseok, aku, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tak mengingatmu, aku melupakanmu dan malah dengan lancang menciummu. Maafkan aku Minseok, maaf," Luhan menangis terisak, sangat terguncang di hadapan Minseok dengan kepala tertunduk.

Minseok segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya,

"Tak apa, Luhan, tak apa, kau sudah kembali padaku itu yang terpenting. Kau tak bersalah Luhan, ingatlah ini sudah takdir, eoh, ssh tenanglah."

Minseok merasa senang sekaligus terharu mengetahui Luhan segera mengingat dirinya. Minseok menciumi kepala Luhan untuk menenangkan Luhan. Kemudian Minseok mengangkat wajah Luhan, menghapus air matanya dan memandang kedalam matanya.

"Tak apa kau melupakanku di memorimu, yang terpenting, hatimu selalu mengingatku. Dan itulah sebabnya hari ini kau juga kembali padaku. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan terpana mendengar perkataan Minseok. Ia merasa apa yang di katakan Minseok selalu benar adanya. Ia pun tersenyum,

"Aku benar - benar meminta maaf padamu karena sudah melupakanmu, dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah bertahan dan tetap hidup demi diriku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu Minseok, selalu dan selamanya."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu Minseok menciumi wajah Luhan, begitu pun Luhan yang balas menciumi wajah Minseok. Mereka terkekeh, lalu saling berpelukan cukup lama. Tangan mereka masih saling melingkar di pinggang lawan saat mereka tengah bertatapan, mencoba saling membuktikan bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka benar - benar ada dan nyata. Tatapan penuh kerinduan dan penuh cinta.

Pandangan mereka pun turun ke bibir lawan mereka, lalu tanpa pikir panjang mereka saling berciuman, lagi. Kali ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi mereka berdua. Ciuman kerinduan dan hasrat terpendam secepat kilat berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan liar.

Mereka baru berhenti saat pasokan oksigen dalam paru - paru mereka menipis, lelehan saliva terjalin saat mereka melepas pagutan mereka. Saling tersenyum satu sama lain, dan Luhan dengan sigap menggendong Minseok bridal style.

"Sepertinya, kita memiliki 'pekerjaan' yang tertunda. Dan sebaiknya kita selesaikan saja sekarang, hem?" Luhan berbisik seduktif di telinga Minseok, membuat Minseok malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai, lalu membawa Minseok ke kamar.

"Selamanya, kau akan selalu dalam gendongan lenganku," Luhan.

"Dan aku selamanya akan selalu memintamu membawaku dalam gendongan lenganmu," Minseok.

T* B* C*

A/n:

Fiuuuuh, ya ampyun, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Ada yang nungguin? Mian kemaren batal apdet fast, soalnya tiba - tiba di kasih kerjaan dadakan ama emak, semoga chap ini bisa ngobatin kangen kalian ya.

Mungkin ada yang tahu film Jessica Alba yang judulnya The Eyes? Author mengambil sedikit scene dari film itu, karena scenenya bagus dan cocok buat fanfic ini. Tapi tentu saja di remake, terinspirasi dari scene film itu ya, bukan plagiat.

Oh iya mungkin ada yang bertanya - tanya soal umurnya Sehun. Di chap awal memang Sehun ini usianya beda 4 tahun dengan Minseok dan Luhan, tapi karena dia pintar dan jenius (ceritanya loh ya) dia bisa naik ke peringkat kelas yang sama kayak yang lain. Meskipun Minseok juga sama jeniusnya kayak Sehun, dia ga pernah mau nunjukkin ke siapapun (keterangan ada di next chapter ya)

Ada yang mau kasih saran bikin fanfic lagi pake kopel sapa aja? Kalo ada usul atau kritik atau saran boleh, di terima setiap saat, silahkan PM atau review,

Ga usah malu atau ragu, okey,

Oke deh segitu dulu aja, terima kasih yang sudah follow, ngefavoritin plus review di fanfic ini. Author bener" seneng semuanya pada suka sama cerita yang terlalu gaje bin alay ini. Ga nyangka kalian semua kasih respon yang bagus. Dan buat doa dari para reader selalu berguna dan bermanfaat buat author. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua, i luph yu phul lah

Muach muach muach..

Saranghae..

Salam weareone

*bow..


End file.
